My Little Pony: New friends, New adventures
by TheBlackFox666
Summary: Ponyville is visited by a stranger during a storm. The Princess has a daughter, and is sending her to Ponyville? Will this strange combo of new people moving in work out? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Time to be a brony!**_

_**Yes, I have become a brony. The Star Fox nerd has converted… I Was hoping not be to assimilated, but… their too strong… EVERYONE SHALL BE ASSIMILATED!1!one!**_

_**Hope you enjoy my rather long (for me) and crappy first MLP: FiM fiction.**_

-0-

The Galloping sounds of her hooves against the ground overtook the pouring rain as Twilight bolted towards her house. Her horn glowed a bright purple as she reached out and turn the knob of her tree house. She bolted through the door and slipped, crashing into the bookcase across the large main room. Books piled on top of her as she tried to stumble out of the way.

"Twilight!" Her young dragon friend, Spike, called out. He rushed over and threw some of the books off of her and helped her up. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but only a weakened sigh was heard.

"Catch your breath, and speak." Spike stated calmly as she inhaled slowly and tried to speak again.

"Rarity, her house had a tree fall on it!" She half yelled, looking around the large open and well lit room. "We need rope."

Spike nodded and ran off toward a ladder leading up to one of the many carved out holes along the wall, pulling a length of rope out of it.

"Good, let's get moving, the others are waiting!" Twilight reached out for Spike with her magic and flew him over, placing him on her back and riding off out the door. The pouring rain drenched them almost immediately. Off in the far distance were the roots of the large tree stretching into the air, mangled and twisted with chunks of dirt still falling from it. The long run ended with another slide and splattering into the mud.

"Get'on up there, Twilight." The Texan accented Applejack stated as she took the rope from Spike's hand and ran over toward the bottom of the tree. Throwing an end over the top then pulling under the small opening underneath, she then proceeded towards Twilight, helping her onto her hooves. Spike climbed to his feet and ran over to the rope, tying a strong yet quick knot into it. From the distance a Whooshing was heard, and a bright rainbow through the dense dark and rain was seen, arching towards them gently. The impact of where it landed splashed mud a bit as Rainbow Dash landed and looked over at the tree.

"I can see I came just in time to help out." She stated, smiling a bit.

"Fashionably late as usually, eh suga'plum?" Applejack stated as she pulled the rope towards Rainbow Dash. "Where's Fluttershy? She too scared o' the rain?"

"Knowing her, yeah. I haven't seen her all day. I haven't seen Pinkie either…" Rainbow stated, rubbing under her snout with her foreleg. "Alright, let's try and get this tree out of the way." She calmly stated, Applejack nodding in agreement.

"Everyone start pulling on my mark!" Twilight yelled as everyone grabbed the rope but her. Twilight's horn glowed a bright purple yet again as a large aura of light enveloped the bottom of the tree. "PULL!" She yelled out and everyone reacted with a large yank. The tree shuddered and shook.

Twilight tried her hardest to focus on moving the large tree, and the light faded. She huffed, and then breathed in. "PULL!" She screamed again, refocusing. The tree finally lifted up slightly, and Twilight smiled with glee that they could finally move the large tree. "Keep pulling!" She called out trying her best to focus the large tree in one direction. Slowly but surely the dark tree moved away from Rarity's house, revealing the large gaping hole that it left. "Just a little more!" Once more she called as she put all her magical force into one last tug, moving it a few more feet away from the house. The tree fell with a thud, and the girls dropped the rope bolting towards the house. The dark hole in the side of the house stretched up to the third floor, (cause I think it's at least 3 stories tall XD) stopping just before the roof. Rainbow Dash jumped inside.

"I got this, I've been working on something that should help us see." She lowered her head and the amount of focus she used could be seen in her expression alone. A dim glow formed around her, which slowly grew brighter and brighter, making colors as it went. Red, that slowly faded into yellow, and then green, continuing to blue and purple. The light spread, and lit the room. Destroyed pony manikins lay across the floor, fabric was ripped and thrown in random directions, pieces of the walls and second story floor lay scattered.

Twilight looked up and saw a chandelier, and used her magic to light the candles. "You can stop now Rainbow." She calmly stated stepping out of the rain and into the destroyed gallery/workplace/home. Rainbow Dash's glow quickly faded, and she, huffed out of breath. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I… decided to throw a… bit of a light show into my performances…" Rainbow Dash panted in response. "Still workin' on it…"

"This place looks like a tornado tore through it." Applejack calmly stated looking around the dimly lit room. Thunder clashed outside, and the lightning flashed, lighting the room slightly better for a very split second.

"Where's Rarity?" Spike stated out loud looking around.

Twilight called out, "Rarity!" She walked towards a dark hallway off to the right. Focusing a small amount of magic into her horn, she lit the hallway enough to see ahead. To the left was a staircase leading up to the second floor, pictures of a year ago lined the wall from when Twilight had first arrived. "Rarity!" She called out again. A figure moved from the top of the stairs and stepped down a couple of them.

"Hello there." The figure stated, the manly voice didn't sound familiar at all to her. "You must be one of Rarity's friends."

"Who might you be, stranger?" Applejack stated stepping next to Twilight, who focused the light onto the male pony at the top of the stairs. The black coated gray manned male smiled gently, slowly making his way down the stairs.

"The names Wild Gunner." He stated calmly. "I wondered into town when the storm started, Rarity was kind enough to let me wait it out here. Must say it is a lovely place… When you can see it."

"Where would Rarity be right now?" Spike asked curiously, jumping onto Twilight's back.

"Oh, a dragon." The male stated almost astounded. "Cute little fella aren't ya?" Spike blushed a bit. "Rarity is upstairs, out cold. When the tree fell something landed on her head and knocked her out. I carried her to her bed, and I've been wondering around the house since."

"Well that's mighty kind of her." Applejack stated nodding and motioning towards the lit room behind her. "Let's get in'ta the light and talk a bit, shall we?"

"After you." Gunner nodded following them. Rainbow Dash lay on the floor, looking the opposite direction towards a ripped dress still barely hanging on the manikin.

She turned and nodded, asking, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Wild Gunner." Applejack stated tapping Gunner's shoulder.

He smiled a bit. "As I told these two, I wondered into town as the storm started, and Rarity let me into her home to wait it out."

"Where would Rarity be?" Rainbow asked, and Twilight opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a groan from behind them. A thud was heard, and another figure stumbled into the doorway.

"W-who's there?" The weakened voice of Rarity stated as she stumbled towards them. Spike jumped up with glee, but quickly hid his feelings and sat on Twilight's back.

"Rarity!" The trio of girls exclaimed simultaneously, rushing over to help their friend.

"You ok?" Called out Applejack, using her side to hold up Rarity.

"I'm… Unfashionably drowsy…" Rarity stuttered losing her balance and leaning into Applejack.

"She should be fine, no serious signs of a concussion so far. Balance is a normal problem after the hit she took." Gunner stated walking over towards her, Rarity blinking uncontrollably trying to stay conscious.

"We probably shouldn't stay here." Twilight stated looking around the house. "The tree might have taken out a major support, you never know how long it could stay standing."

"Who has the nearest establishment?" Gunner asked, and Rainbow pointed towards Twilight and she nodded.

"We could take her to my house, I have plenty of room to spare." Twilight stated as she took a few steps towards the hole in the wall and looked around outside in the pouring rain. "How are we going to get her there?"

"Same way I got her up the stairs, I'll carry her."

"You sure? I could just fly her there." Rainbow Dash stated, flapping her wings and floating steadily in the air.

"That could work also. You sure about it?" Gunner's brow rose a bit in concern.

"Pfft, I've carried heavier!" Rainbow stated, taking Rarity from the shoulders and flying through the hole. The rainbow streak behind her arched left heading straight for the fully lit house of Twilight.

"That was fast…" Gunner stated climbing out.

"You would need a place to stay also I assume?" Twilight asked Gunner calmly following him and Applejack.

"I could let ya stay the night at my place, need be!" Applejack exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary you two. I don't wanna cause too much trouble. If you would point me in the direction of an inn here in town I'll gladly get out of your manes."

"Town doesn't have an inn." Applejack stated calmly.

"I insist-" Twilight and Applejack exclaimed simultaneously. "Sorry, I-" They bickered. "What I mean is- If you would let me ta- ARGGH!"

Gunner chuckled as the two starred at each other confused on what to say next.

"You should stay at Twilight's." Applejack stated. "She has more room then my lil' ol' farm. Plus she can use the extra company, her always being buried in her books and all." Applejack laughed, Twilight nodded in agreement.

"I am, aren't I? Ok then it's settled." Twilight stated as Gunner shook his head.

"I don't wish to be a burden."

"It's no trouble." Twilight smiled almost as if awkwardly. "I insist, I wouldn't feel right if I left you out in the storm."

"Alright alright." Gunner chuckled. "If you truly insist."

"Do you guys mind hurrying up?" Rainbow yelled over the pounding rain.

"We probably should hurry up." Applejack agreed, starting into a trot. Twilight followed close behind.

As they entered the home, Rarity lay on the floor playing around with a ball she had found somewhere, Rainbow Dash chuckling manically at the sight and the things Rarity was mumbling to herself.

Gunner stepped in a looked around as Twilight walked towards a wall with small spaces filled with stuff scattered about it. She randomly started grabbing things from random spots, stating out what they were to as she went.

"Emergency fire, emergency flood, emergency wild animal attack, emergency first aid, emergency asteroid destruction kit… Spike! Where's the emergency sleep over stash?" She called out as the little dragon skipped over.

"Very top left. You forgot you used some stuff last week from there?" He pointed and returned to his toys in a far corner.

"Oh right, thank you Spike." She said as she removed a small cot and 2 blankets out. "Ooohhh, Spike what did we do with the other cot we had?"

"I don't… Oh yeah! We gave it to Fluttershy for one of the hurt animals she found!" Spike exclaimed as he rolled a toy cart into another about a couple feet from him. Thunder clashed again outside, scaring Spike a bit. "That storm is getting really bad. When do you think Princess Celestia scheduled it to stop?"

"Probably before morning. But what am I going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Twilight pondered as she set up the first cot.

"I'll more than gladly take the floor." Gunner stated lying on his stomach.

"No no, I'll figu-" Twilight was quickly cut off by Rainbow Dash, who had hysterically burst out in laughter as Rarity let out a large snore. "Or Rarity has the floor…"

"O-ok I'-I'm going to leave before I die of laughter." Rainbow Dash laughed as she floated out the door.

"I should get going to before the roads 'round here flood. Nice of ya to help out Twilight, nice meetin' ya Gunner. See ya both later!" Applejack walked out, going into an immediate sprint as she entered the rain.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Twilight, I haven't had any sort of bed to sleep on in a while." Gunner stated as Twilight lifted Rarity's head and slipped a pillow under it, also laying the blanket over her.

"It's no trouble at all, glad to help!" She smiled and trotted over to a small desk. "So, tell me about yourself. You don't have a horn, wings, I can sense you have a connection with magic... Are you a Coplager?" (Coplanger is a word (That I made up) that the ponies use for the species of ponies that originated to the east of Equestria.)

"Yes, yes I am." Gunner replied calmly.

"I thought they weren't able to cross the eastern border." Twilight looked around for something and mumbled to herself loudly. "_Where did that quill go_?"

"They aren't, you're right." Gunner started, walking over to the cot Twilight had put together for him. "I was left at the border as a colt one night no older than a few months. Since you know about the Coplager's, you know that they can't use magic, but have the ability to sense each other through magic, but when the border patrollers of both sides happened to find me, I apparently lifted one of the men and placed him a good forty feet away without trying. Both sides immediately agreed I shouldn't belong to the east, and sent me straight to our Princess." Twilight stopped and turned, a look of shock spread across her facial expression.

"You're able to use magic? But if Coplager's aren't able to use magic, how?" She asked. A quill floated towards her, a dim yet noticeable gray aura surrounding it.

"No one can explain it, and under the Princess's aid I wasn't able to use the magic on command until I was about six, and she taught me how to harness it, use it for a good purpose, and purposes of my own." Gunner continued, Twilight taking the quill and turning back towards her desk.

"Please, continue if you wish."

"Gladly. When I was about 9 the Princess… She told me I was not able to stay at the palace, and begged me to leave the day before the Grand Galloping Gala of that year." Twilight paused for a moment, and began to write on a parchment in front of her. "She gave me some coin, and a map telling me to go to any place I wanted within Equestria I wished, with the exception of it being outside of a 4 mile radius of Canterlot. I still have yet to figure out why, and I have been wishing to go and confront her about it, ask why. As I left the main palace, a woman approached me, saying that I didn't belong here, that I was one of her, and belonged in Trolantor, to the east. I went with her, and learned much about my fellow ponies. The only tie we have to magic is the ability to sense our own kind as you know, which is how she found me. When we arrived at the border, they denied me passage into Trolantor, saying it was too dangerous for someone my age." Gunner lay on the cot, pulling the blanket over him.

"I understand why, news of the new ruler of Trolantor was very grim during that time period. Oh, sorry I interrupted, please continue!" She giggled a bit and returned to her intent writing.

"It's fine. After the failed border crossing attempt I went to nearby Stablestill. There I worked and lived for 7 years. Many people questioned why I had yet to get my cutie mark." Gunner chuckled a bit. Twilight giggled once more, and placed down the quill for a moment as she trotted over to Spike, who stood and slowly walked with her to his bed. Gunner waited patiently as she tucked Spike in and walked back to the desk.

"So how did you end up walking into lovely little Ponyville on a day like this?" She questioned.

"A month ago-"

"Wait, you're only 16?" Twilight cut him off, confusing Gunner for a second.

"Y-yes, yes I am."

"Wow, I'm 17, and you seem so much more mature then everyone I know!"

Gunner chuckled and thought for a moment. "I have gotten that a lot, but I think it was because the woman who had taken me in at Stablestill. She was such a sweet woman, everyone loved her. She treated me like the colt she never had. So much wisdom in such a young pony. It's a shame she had passed the night before I left. I was too devastated with the lose I didn't stay for the funeral."

"Oh my, I'm sor-" Gunner held up a hoof, giving Twilight a sign that he didn't want to talk too much about the subject. "Why did you want to leave in the first place?"

"I had realized that I didn't belong there. It was a boring town, all farming, no one new came there, no one played there, and it was always work. Which is probably why I'm so mature, I spent the majority of my time working and learning from what all the adults had to teach. But… Enough about Stablestill. Too many memories, I tear up every time I think about it… Anyway… That's my story, I've been wondering around since I left there about a month ago trying to find a good town to settle into."

"I'm sure you'll find the town soon." Twilight assured him taking the note and rolling it up. "Thank you for the story Gunner. And… I'm sorry to hear what happened at Stablestill…" Twilight stated as she placed a small sticker on the scroll in the shape and color of her cutie mark.

"Completely fine. And I must ask, what was on that scroll you were writing on?" Gunner asked as she walked by.

"It's to a certain someone I send a note to every week to keep her updated on how I'm doing." Twilight stated poking Spike and placing the scroll in front of him. "Mind sending that out before you put that book of yours away?"

"Awwww come on! I'm almost done with it!" Spike complained, making Gunner laugh a bit.

"No butts young hatchling. Send it and then straight to bed." Twilight giggled as she went up to her bed, Spike took the scroll and blew a small green flame onto it, causing it to whirl around the scroll incinerating it, the bright glowing green stream of smoke left flew out a window slightly cracked open.

Twilight stirred awake at the sound of a crash. She flipped over on her bed to see Spike trying to run over back to his bed.

"Spike!" She yelled out, making him stop in his tracks and slowly look over to her.

"I… I wasn't trying to take a couple of the snack gems!" He exclaimed hiding his face with his small hands. Twilight glared as Spike peeked through his fingers towards her. "Ok fine…"

"Good boy." She stated as she climbed out of bed and shook her head, straightening out her hair a tiny bit. "Where's Gunner?"

"He went back to Rarity's a minute ago. Said he forgot his bags there." Spike ran over towards the kitchen and started to clean up the smashed jar and gems he had dropped. Twilight walked over to the door than looked over to Rarity, who rolled around in her sleep. She giggled and walked out the front, noticing a carriage flying towards the town coming from Canterlot, the decorated golden carriage being pulled by two hefty and also decorated royal guards.

"A royal carriage coming to Ponyville? The Princess must want to see me." Twilight stated as she trotted towards the center of town. Rainbow Dash flew up from the side and flipped over onto her back as she flew, getting into a relaxed state.

"Princess must be in a hurry to see you." She stated looking towards the carriage as it landed.

"I know, I wonder what she needs me for." Twilight questioned as the guard ponies unhooked themselves from the carriage, simply slipping out from the bottom and walking away. They quickly gathered a crowd, and Gunner trotted up next to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

One of the two guards floated up a bit and cleared his throat. "By the order of Princess Celestia herself, we would like Lady Twilight Sparkle and Sir Wild Gunner to step forward." He shouted. Gunner looked nervously towards Twilight as she calmly stepped forwards and the crowd parted to let them pass. Gunner followed, stopping at the edge of the crowd packed around the guards, Twilight walking up to them to speak.

"We would be the ones you are looking for, sirs." She stated.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle. If you two would kindly step onto the carriage, we must be leaving post haste before the lady Celestia becomes uneasy with our lose. She has been on edge for quite some time now." The guard stated as they both attached themselves to the carriage again.

Twilight stated "Gladly." As she and Gunner stepped onto the large carriage and they slowly started to fly up and towards the large, step mountain, the city of Canterlot jutting out from its side.

"Twilight? What was on that scroll you sent?" Gunner asked as he starred at the ground far below.

"I… Mentioned you a bit to Princess Celestia in one of my weekly notes." Gunner immediately turned towards Twilight, their faces coming close together because of the rather small size of the carriage.

"Twilight…" Gunner trailed off. Twilight was confused, She had thought no harm of the note, or simply stating his name in the note. Gunner moved closer, and Twilight closed her eyes unsure of what was going to happen. A gentle pressure pushed against her neck, and she opened her eyes to see that Gunner had embraced her. "Thank you so much Twilight. I couldn't ask for anything more then to see the Princess again."

Twilight stood in confusion and astonishment, thinking on what to say or do, for he didn't move from the hug. She simply froze up at his touch. Her first action after the few moments of silence was to gently lick the side of his neck. The action was small, barely even considerable as a movement. Gunner apparently hadn't felt it for he did not move, so Twilight simply did the same as him and gently wrapped her neck around his, letting her head lay upon his back. "All I ever want to do is make friends happy." She stated, her mind still whirling about with thoughts. Gunner pulled away slowly and Twilight jolted away, rubbing her front hooves together, blushing gently. Gunner chuckled slightly in amusement.

"You ok Twilight?" He asked with a friendly smile. Twilight froze again but quickly recovered.

"Y-yes I am. I'm sorry, I'm… I'm not really used to…" She trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"Men?" gunner stated with another smile. Twilight nodded, she had never had such an experience with a male pony. This was strange for her. "I could tell, Ponyville is populated almost completely with woman from what I saw walking to Rarity's this morning to retrieve my bags, what few men you have are… Is it fine to say idiots?"

"I can see why you would, so yes." Twilight stated as she looked over towards Canterlot, which was now a short half a minute away.

"It must be very irritating having to deal with men like them." Gunner stated looking off to the side.

"So, seeing the Princess." She stated trying to spark up another conversation before it got quiet.

"Yeah, bit exciting for me if you couldn't tell." Gunner stated looking towards the large pillars reaching a hundred feet into the air, covering the front entrance to the palace, which was built within the walls of the mountain. The four guards spread out across the top of the long staircase leading to the pillars stood completely still, an empty glance out towards the horizon. The carriage landed just behind them at the top of the stairs. The two ponies hoped off and the carriage took off again. "So what is your connection with the Princess?" Gunner asked.

"Oh. I tried out for being taught by her personally, and I was accepted in. She considers me her 'star pupil'." Twilight chuckled as they slowly walked towards the front gate. "I don't think myself that special, but she keeps saying how she finds something new that astounds her every time she sees me."

"Now don't say you're not special, you wielded the Elements of Harmony, twice!" Gunner stated aloud, catching one of the guards attention, who gave them a hard glare.

"Not so loud, Gunner!" Twilight whispered, looking around to see who else heard. "The Princess likes to keep that on a need to know basis, so to keep me out of the celebrity spotlight."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know…"

"How… How did you know about that in the first place?" Twilight questioned as Gunner started to walk slightly faster.

"Sometimes… Thoughts are transferred when I hug someone…" Gunner stared off towards the door they were approaching, the guards nodding and moving to open the large gilded doors. "I do not know how to control that power yet, and the memories of you and your friends fighting Luna and Discord were transferred over…"

"How did you learn to do that?"

"That's the weird thing; I don't know where I learned it either. It developed over time."

"Twilight, you know the way to the Princess's private quarters?" One of the guards asked, approaching the pair.

"Yes I do." She confidently said.

"Head that way and keep going straight, she wishes to see you in the auxiliary hall." The guard finished slowly trotting away.

"This way." Twilight said to Gunner making a left and heading down a short hallway, it rounded right into a much longer hallway.

After the long quiet walk, they walked through a small door, leading into a large room, pillars lining either side. The door they entered through was close to a set of large stairs behind the left side of pillars. At the bottom of the stairs a male green pony stood, a pair of glasses over his eyes looking up towards the top of the stairs.

"Princess you must believe me!" The man stated. His voice was high pitched and annoying. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Come…" The soft, soothing voice of the Princess said slowly, the male looked confused.

"Wha-?"

"Come to me. I shall be the judge of if you did anything." The Princess stated and the pony trotted up the stairs, slowing down more and more as he approached. Gunner and Twilight walked next to the pillar closest to the stairs to see the large chair at the top of the stairs. All that was visible of the Princess where they stood was her long flowing hair that blew in the non-existent wind. The multiple colored hairs reflected the light that came in through the large ceramic window at the opposite end of the long room. Her glowing eyes starred at the frightened pony. They slowly faded back into color; her pink eyes making the male become more comfortable. They stood in silence for a moment. "All charges upon you shall be dropped. You are free to return to your home… We shall find who has done this to you and your family."

"O-oh thank you Princess, thank you!" The male shouted excitedly. "I cannot thank you enough!" The Princess smiled and nodded, two of the four guards on her sides leading him down the stairs and towards the door.

The Princess's eyes shifted, locking on Twilight, Gunner had moved out of sight. "Ah, my star pupil!" She smiled warmly. "Come come!" She stood and waited for Twilight to trot up the stairs, and the two embraced. "My my, the pupil has grown, in size and strength! You must have been practicing a lot recently."

"That I have, Princess Celestia." Though Twilight had grown a full 3 inches within the past 2 months she had seen the Princess, Celestia still dwarfed her and her guards.

"Where is your surprise guest I had said to bring?" Celestia stated looking around, the expression of happiness disappearing, being replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Where did he go? He was right behind me…" Twilight looked down the stairs towards where she once was next to the closest pillar on the left. Gunner slowly walked out from behind the pillar, his head low and a look of uneasiness showed in his stance. The Princess watched him for a moment as he looked up at her and Twilight. The smile returned and she nodded.

"Wild Gunner. It has been far too long." She said to him with a heartwarming smile. His spirit seemed to lift a bit, and he made his way up the stairs. He stopped a bit in front of her taking a moment to look at his former teacher.

"Princess…" He whispered. Her expression changed once again to a look of pure happiness. She stepped towards him and embraced him.

"You've gotten so big, Gunner. You were no bigger than my daughter when you left." She stated and Twilight looked shocked, her jaw dropping.

"You have a daughter?" She shouted.

"Yes Twilight. I do." Celestia stated as she turned to her. "You know as much as me it'll be my 50,000th year of life in a few years… You have read books on what happens I'm sure." The Princess started walking to the left of the chair, motioning the two to follow her with her head. "Come, I shall let you meet her. Though keep it on a need to know basis."

Twilight followed close behind, Gunner tagging back a bit. The gilded door that was obviously recently built opened, another guard standing behind the door. The two guards left from the main room moved to follow the Princess.

"Guests, Ma'lady?" The guard behind the door stated as she stepped out of the way to let the Princess, Twilight and Gunner through.

"Yes, please give us some privacy if you may. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." The Princess entered the hallway, which was painted a beautiful light blue, puffy and swirly clouds placed in random spots caused a feeling of flying high above the ground, which the floor was painted to look like. "If any of my council members arrive send them straight here."

"When did you have the kid?" Twilight asked, looking out the small window on the right in the direct middle of the hallway.

"Almost 9 years ago now, long before you left for Ponyville. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I know I couldn't hide it forever." The Princess responded. The plain white painted wooden door opened with a small white glow around the handle. Within, the far side of the room was a complete window, toys lay scattered about in the warm sunlight. A small white pony sat on the floor scribbling on a small piece of paper with a crayon. A white aura surrounded the small crayon. "Hello my Princess!" Celestia called out to the girl, who stood and ran over.

"Mother!" The little white mane girl shouted.

"I'm sorry I had to leave our session early, I had a series of unexpected trails and accusations to attend to." Celestia stated to the girl. The foal looked over to Twilight and Gunner, and hid behind her mother's long leg, her wings fluttering a bit as she poked her mother softly with her horn. "Don't be shy, this is Twilight Sparkle, my former pupil. Don't you remember? I told you much about her."

Twilight knelt down and lowered her head, making herself the height of the girl. "Hello there, how are you?" She softly said to the girl, who hid herself more. "She's beautiful Princess. _When do you plan on revealing her_?" Twilight whispered.

"Everyone already knows Light Haven, Twilight. They just don't know she's my daughter." Twilight looked between Celestia and the small foal.

"That's a beautiful name for her, Princess." Gunner stated. Celestia nodded.

"Why thank you Gunner."

"How does everyone know about her, but not know she's your daughter?" Twilight questioned as Celestia turned after hearing the door open.

"She is how." Celestia stated as everyone turned to see the Mayor of Ponyville waltz in.

"Hello everyone!" She stated as she stepped into the room. Her tan coat looked almost golden in the sunlight "Princess, if I may have a word with you?"

"Certainly. Please give us a second, I'll be back shortly." The Princess stepped out the door with the Mayor and closed the door.

"Did you get anything?" Twilight looked over towards Gunner.

"What do you me- Oh, when we hugged! Yeah… I got…" Gunner trialed off in thought. After a moment, his ear raised and he opened his mouth to speak. "Them fighting over Haven?"

"What?"

"Listen…" He wondered over to the door and from behind the door was the faint chatter of the two ponies outside.

"-Keeping her a secret? Yes I know you let her wonder around Canterlot with me, yes I know everyone in Canterlot knows her, but you're supposed to keep her true identity a secret until she is ready to take over, for her safety!"

"I realize Linda…"

"You know not to call me Linda!"

"Ok 'mayor', but the fact of the matter is I am the Princess, what I say goes, and I trust the two ponies in the other room right now. It's about time my daughter met people outside of the stuffy, stuck up lot around here in Canterlot. Not because she's lonely, but because it's good for her to explore a bit more, know the people of her soon to be country better. Keeping a child locked to only a small space which is Canterlot is a bad thing. The last thing I want is a mentally unstable daughter taking over my place because she saw the corruption of most of the business ponies around here and adapted to be more like them. Do you question my motives, 'mayor'?"

Gunner turned and walked over to the wall/window. He starred down at the vast forests and the occasional small towns of Equestria. The small girl stepped slowly behind him, also starring out at the vast openness.

"To think, this will all be yours someday." Gunner stated softly to the girl, turning his head to look at her blank and curious stare. She slowly walked next to him, starring down, slowly raising her vision to the horizon.

"A-all of this…" She softly said, her ears lowering and her eyes widening. "I… I don't know if I'm ready for that…" Her head lowered a bit, and her eyes wandered around the blue carpet lining the floor. She looked around at her large room, her king-sized bed off to the left, play area to the right. In the middle on the tall ceiling was a small chandelier which was not lit. "I'm almost scared to leave here most of the time… Like if I mess up in my teachings, I'll never be able to recover… Be a good leader…"

"Don't worry; you have the right to be scared." Gunner stated in the softest, kindest voice he could manage. The girl looked up at him as he starred off over towards the now setting sun. "You have a lot coming towards you for someone your age, but with someone like your mother there to teach you everything she knows, I have no doubt you'll be willing and more than qualified for the job when you come of age. Just give it time." The girl's expression grew a small smile and she turned back to the horizon, looking about at what will soon be hers.

"B-but what if I mess up?" The girl asked, the small all but disappearing.

"You can't take on something like that and not expect to foul up once in a while. What makes someone a good leader is being able to look past the mistakes you make, and find a way to work around it." Gunner stated, once again bringing the smile back into full bloom on the small girl.

Twilight's ears sagged, and she smiled warmly, her eyes widening a bit. "_That's so cute that he would try and make her feel better._" She whispered to herself. The door behind her creaked open and Princess Celestia and the Mayor stepped in.

"We have made an arrangement." The Mayor stated calmly, looking over towards the child.

"We… Both have decided to let Light Haven stay with Twilight in Ponyville for two weeks time." The Princess stated, a bit of uncertainty within her voice.

"What?" Twilight and Haven yelled at once.

"Haven needs time away from Canterlot, and I've been brewing upon this for some time now… You're the first thing that came up that would work out." The Princess stated. "I have made my mind up."

"Think of the risks, Princess!" Twilight shouted as she stepped forward, concern filling her voice.

"You must take calculated risks sometimes Twilight. It is quite different from being rash. I trust you will take great care of her." The Princess stated, and the Mayor moved to try and say something, but quickly backed off.

"But Princess, I barely have enough room for Gunner…" Twilight stated worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Twilight. I won't be staying in Ponyville much longer." Gunner stated, making Twilight turn towards him.

"A-are you sure? The nearest village to Ponyville is a 4 day walk unless you're planning to go back the way you came." She stated.

"Twilight is right, Gunner. Do you have the supplies for the trip?" Celestia stated walking towards Haven's play area.

"N-no I don't…" Gunner stated softly as he watched her. Celestia put her hoof on top of one of the drawers and pushed down slightly. A small passage opened up, leading into a crystal hallway, the jagged spikes gleamed in the orange sunlight as Princess Celestia stepped towards it and motioned them.

"So it's settled. Don't worry about room inside your home Twilight, Haven loves to camp out." The Princess stated and Haven jumped up with glee.

"YEAH!" She yelled out, running into and down the curved crystalline hallway.

"You sure it's a good idea to let her stay outside for a full 2 weeks?" Twilight asked.

"I'll camp outside. She goes inside with Twilight." Gunner stated, getting a confident nod of agreement from Twilight.

"That would probably be for the best, _I was only saying that to make her happy. Maybe set up another tent for her to sleep in one night, ok_?" The Princess whispered. Twilight and Gunner nodded as an elevator came into view, Haven still jumping excitedly.

"Come'oncome'oncome'on! Hurry up!" She yelled. They all stepped onto the roomy elevator and started their way down. When a minute passed and they finally reached the bottom door, it opened up into a ground floor private lobby which led into the opening gardens before the main elevator leading up to Canterlot.

"This is your stop guys, enjoy your walk!" The Mayor stated as she walked out and towards the exit.

"Walk?" Haven asked curiously.

"Sadly I am not able to spare a return carriage ride there because of a ceremony that will begin soon." The Princess said as the trio stepped off the elevator. "Please be safe on your return journey."

"We shall Princess Celestia, I promise." Twilight said nodding to Haven and walking with her towards the exit. Gunner took a step forwards and stopped, turning towards Celestia.

"Princess…" He stated quietly. "Before I do leave… please… please tell me why you shipped me out all those years ago."

The Princess stood silent, the blank expression she wore the entire elevator ride did not twitch, did not falter in any way as her gaze almost pounded him into the ground. Her eyes lit up a bit, showing she was trying to use some form of magic to do something. She stepped forwards, standing within a breaths distance and embraced him. Gunner's mind almost shut down as a memory entered his mind.

"I am sorry for how I made you feel over the years you've been gone… But please reflect on that; consider it a gift to you from me, personally." The Princess stated backing up into the elevator and let it slowly start upwards.

-0-

_**THE TORTURE IS OVER! I AM FREE!**_

_**No I'm not. Hope you enjoyed it, there is MUCH… Much to come… Though I'm going to hate every second of it…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner watched as the ghost white hooves covered by decorative gold and jeweled shoes of the Princess finally disappeared from the elevator shaft. His ears lowered, and his head fell, starting to pant a bit.

"Gunner?" Twilight stated softly, slowly stepping up behind him. "Gunner, are you alright?"

Gunner turned and started to slowly walk past her.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Let's get out of here." He sadly said, keeping his head down.

"Gunner it's obvious something's wrong, and it's a long walk ahead of us… Please, tell me what wrong." Twilight walked in front of him. "You can't let feelings build up, it's not good for you."

Gunner let out a long sigh and said "She… Gave me a memory, forced it into my mind… It was of the tyrant of Trolantor visiting…"

"And?"

"He was looking for me… Threatening to invade Equestria If need be."

"The chances of Trolantor getting a large enough force to overpower the Royal guard is close to none. There's no need to worry about it."

"It's not that that makes me worry." Gunner walked out of the door into the outside world outside Canterlot. A rabbit hopped by, grabbing a flower as it went. Light Haven trotted up to Gunner and jumped onto his back, giggling to near hysteria.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She yelled, bringing a smile to Twilight's muzzle.

"Glad to hear you're excited." Twilight said as she caught up, walking just behind Gunner. "So how has life been at Canterlot, Haven?"

The young foal thought for a second. "Uuuuuummmmmm… Pretty boring." She said with a small smile. "Everyone there is nice, but they can be stuck up sometimes."

"Everyone in that town is rich; you can't expect any more than that." Gunner stated finally lifting his head over his shoulders. "Money corrupts. Makes people feel more important than others when they have a lot of it."

"Is that directed to the Princess?" Twilight questioned a bit confused on why he would say that.

Gunner replied, "Why would I say that about the Princess? I'm talking about all her 'senators', most of them agreed just for the money, and are not focusing on their jobs."

"Well… Yeah, I see what you're getting at…" Twilight thought for a second and looked around, her ear twitching a bit. "D- Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gunner questioned, Light Haven stood up on his back and looked around.

"I heard it too! It sounded like… very bad singing." She yelled. "It came from that way!" She pointed towards a tree in a small clearing. From the direction of the tree the song of a high-pitch voiced female was heard, the fast paced, random lyrics made If obvious to Twilight who it was as she walked her way to the tree.

"Pinkie?" Twilight said looking around the small trunk of the tree seeing absolutely no one. A pink mass landed on her back, collapsing her.

"Oh hi Twilight!" Pinkie excitedly yelled jumping off of her, hopping around energetically. "What are you doin' out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, we went to go see the Princess." Twilight responded as Pinkie hopped circles around her.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! We were just picking flowers for a random visit to her!" Pinkie continued to bounce around excitedly. She made one large jump towards Gunner, landing only a few inches away. "Hi, how are ya?" She shouted pushing her nose into Gunner's.

"Umm… Hi?" Gunner stuttered to her. Pinkie dropped on her legs and disappeared from sight. Gunner looked around confused as Light Haven laughed hysterically.

"She's fun!" She shouted hopping excitedly like Pinkie.

"The funnest!" Pinkie said randomly appearing on Gunner's side, then quickly disappearing again. Gunner continued to look around for her.

"Is… Is she a MAGICAL earth pony?" Gunner questioned looking over towards Twilight.

"Nope, just awesome!" Pinkie shouted randomly appearing in front of him.

"_I think she might be._" Twilight whispered as she walked over to him.

"Where's Shy?" Pinkie stated unrealistically hopping her way up the tall tree in the clearing and looking around. "Shy! Where are you?" She called out.

"Who is Shy?" Gunner asked Twilight looking around once again.

"Only the nicest person in all of Equestria!" Pinkie yelled jumping down from the tree.

"Pinkie, Pinkie come quick!" A soft, quiet voice called out from a small patch of tall grass a few yards away.

"Coming Shy!" Pinkie screamed, making one large jump towards the grass and disappearing within. Twilight made a light trot over, and a large aw was heard. Gunner slowly made his way over. Within the compressed bit of a grass was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail laying on the ground. Cuddling next to her was a small red-ish orange ball. It poked out its head, the long snout made it obvious to Twilight what it was.

"It's vulpes vulpes. A fox, their rare in Equestria." Twilight stated.

"I've heard of them. What is one doing this far into Equestria? Normally they wouldn't stray far from the western border." Gunner added startling the yellow pony. She rolled to the side, hiding herself in the tall grass. "_What was her problem_?" Gunner whispered to Pinkie.

"Oh don't worry! She's just shy… Duh!" Pinkie yelled hopping behind the grass. "Come on out and say hi, silly!"

A low muttering was heard, obviously the yellow Pegasus.

"Don't mind Fluttershy, she takes a while to get used to new people." Twilight stated softly. Gunner backed up a tiny bit and laid down letting Light Haven off. The small dog like creature Twilight called a fox poked its head out and yawned, stepping towards Gunner and lying on his back.

"I assume small things like to use me as transport." Gunner chuckled as he smiled at the small ball of fur. Pinkie jumped out and awed loudly.

"Isn't that the cutest thing of cutie cuteness ever!" She yelled aloud and jumped around.

Fluttershy poked her head out from the grass, but only enough to see. Twilight stated jokingly, "I guess they do. It's just too cute though!"

Fluttershy muttered something into Pinkie's ear.

"It is getting late, Shy! We should get going before the boogies get us!"

"Boogies?" Twilight questioned.

"Things without fur that stand on two legs and abducted ponies wondering around at night!" Pinkie yelled acting it out as she went.

"Oh Pinkie, when will you stop making up random stories? Last month it was a bunny that stole trees to build a city for itself." Twilight sarcastically commented.

"I told you I saw that with my own eyes!" Pinkie yelled. The fox stood and stretched, slowly walking itself back into the forest. Finally Fluttershy spoke aloud.

"Bye innocent creature!" She silently stated waving to the small fox. "Enjoy your walk!" She called out before hiding again.

"Well, we should probably get going either way." Gunner stated slowly starting to walk down the path.

"Shy, grab my tail!" Pinkie yelled, sticking her tail into Shy's snout. Fluttershy looked at her confused.

"Umm… W-wh-"

"Do it!" Pinkie stated aloud as Fluttershy slowly bit down on her tail. "Hold tight!" She said almost disappearing in a spectrum of pink shaded colors down the road fast as a blur shouting 'Adventure!' as she passed Gunner, spinning him around and making him dizzy.

Twilight trotted up and straightened him out, asking, "Are you ok, Gunner?" She stepped in front of him as his head teetered back and forth, still off balance.

"I… I'm a bit… Uhh… A bit dizzy." He said trying to walk forward and stumbling everywhere.

"Come Haven, let's get going before darkness falls." Twilight said to the small foal as they slowly walked along the road.

"W-wait up!" Gunner called out, falling forwards and quickly scrambling to his feet trying to catch up.

-0-

Hours passed, and the sun slowly started to set, Twilight, Gunner, and Haven walked into the outskirts of Ponyville. Waiting for them in a tree was the light blue Rainbow Dash, who waved to them as they approached. She swooped down and floated in a relaxed stated, following Twilight.

"Took you guys long enough, late as usual,, huh Twilight?" She sarcastically stated. She let her head fall backwards, catching a small glimpse of the small foal following them. She flipped 90 degrees backwards to get a good view of her, keeping pace with the others. "Well hi there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Light Haven." The small girl responded, trying to sound as sophisticated as possible. "You must be Rainbow Dash, Twilight told me a lot about you and the others."

"Yes I am! Very nice to meet you, Light Haven." Rainbow said enthusiastically putting out a hoof, and they shook. Rainbow then flew up next to Twilight. "Whose kid is that?"

"Sadly, I can't tell you that." Twilight responded looking around the near empty town. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Everyone's staying inside… Oh but I did finally see Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie!" She pointed out. "Came into down exhausted, both of them."

"They decided to sprint it here." Twilight laughed. "They're not exactly the athletic type."

"I'm going to go and set up my tent before the moon comes up." Gunner stated as he sped up his pace a tiny bit.

"Wait for me!" Light Haven excitedly stated chasing after him and jumping onto his back.

"Moon…" Twilight repeated to herself thinking. "Moon… Lunar… Luna! Oh no!" She yelled bolting off to the left over a small bridge towards the western edge of town, where Applejack's ranch. Rainbow Dash easily keeping pace with her.

"What's the hurry?" She asked.

"I promised Princess Luna I would meet her by her statue tonight! I only have a minute left!" Twilight panicked, picking up her pace.

"Princess Luna? What for?"

"It's a week away from Nightmare Night! I promised her that I would help set everything up for this year!"

"I thought Luna would wait 'til next year. I wanted to prepare a good prank for her." Rainbow smirked as she floated ahead of Twilight, doing a couple of aerial tricks. "I'll tag along for a bit. I got nothing better to do 'til bed."

As the small dirt passage appeared into view, the flying carriage of Princess Luna, pulled by her evil looking guards, teleported into view through a swirl of dark storm clouds and a bolt of lightning.

"At least she was a bit late also." Twilight muttered to herself.

-0-

_**Ended this one short, cause I didn't wanna type it anyway. Onto a good story! Pure Desperation WOOT WOOT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rush alert! Don't be surprised that it's crappy!**_

-0-

Gunner propped the final post of his tent up, pushing it down a ways into the ground and stepped back looking at his final product, and just before nightfall. The door of Twilight's home opened, and Spike the dragon stepped out, holding his stomach with one hand, a small bag with the other.

"The Princess… Wanted me to give this to you…" He huffed, placing the bag next to Gunner and walking back inside.

Light Haven poked her head out from the opening of the tent and giggled. "I call this tent!" She laughed. Gunner joined in the laugh and walked over, poking his head into the tent.

"Seems a bit big for you, doesn't it?" He asked looking about at how much room she had in the triangle shaped cloth tent.

"Not at all! I am the daughter of a Princess after all." Light Haven smiled, and Gunner smirked back.

"You don't expect me to crawl into that small one back there, do you?" He pointed out the opposite opening where a smaller version of the tent stood just barely a foot away. "Besides, out here there are a lot of dangers, it's not like up on top of Canterlot, you're lucky I made you one."

"Then can't I just stay out here for tonight?" She cried, giving the saddest expression forcefully possible.

"You can… But not in my tent." Gunner stated.

"B-but I need something to sleep with… I can't sleep without something soft to cuddle…" She sobbed. Gunner nodded and walked over to the bag Spike had dropped off, looking around at the contents.

A blanket, pillow, and note were all it contained. No plushy of any sort. "I'll be right back, Haven. I have a solution to your problem." Gunner called to Haven as he stepped inside of Twilight's home and grabbed his own bags and brought them outside. Light Haven trotted over as he dug around, pulling out a small animal toy. The small brown, black, and white spotted dog toy was taken gently from his teeth and snuggled by Haven.

"It's so cute! Where did you get it?" She asked. Gunner looked around for anyone within earshot, and was satisfied to see no one.

"Back when I was only a colt, the woman who took me in on my travels while in Stablestill gave me the toy. I was never able to sleep without it. I pull it out every now and then when I can't sleep at night still." Gunner smiled. "I think I can part with it for tonight." Light haven bounced up, giving Gunner a large hug, then sitting back down. He smirked and stated. "Don't think just because I gave you my toy I'll give you the only tent I fit in." He laughed.

"Fine. And thank you." Haven mumbled as she stood and strode to the smaller tent, toy clutched in her teeth and flapping her wings a bit.

"That was so cute." A soft, low voice said behind Gunner. He turned to see the shy yellow Pegasus from before.

"Glad to see you're finally talking to me." He said turning to her.

"You have such a way with kids! It's amazing!" She said excitedly. "How do you do it?"

"I'm just a kid at heart I guess." Gunner calmly stated. "It's not as amazing as your ability to befriend wild animals."

"Oh… Why thank you…" She nervously stated, hiding her eyes with the large lock of pink hair that hung forwards in front of her right eye.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, taking a small step forwards, and she took an equal step back.

"Nothing… I'm… Not one for being the center of attention." Fluttershy stated softly.

"I wasn't singling you out, miss. I was simply complimenting you on your amazing talent." Gunner stated, Fluttershy nodding lightly in response. "I never caught your name by the way." He stated. "If I may ask, what would it be?"

"Oh… I'm… I'm Fluttershy." She stated, hiding her eyes again. Gunner stuck a hoof out in a friendly gesture.

"Nice you meet you, Fluttershy. I'm Gunner." Fluttershy slowly reached out and touched his hoof, as he moved theirs up and down in a friendly hoof-shake.

"A pleasure…" She shyly stated as the door behind Gunner opened and Rarity stumbled out. "Rarity, you're up!" Fluttershy softly exclaimed as she walked over to her stumbling friend.

"Oh, hello there darling." Rarity stated as she straightened herself out. "Would you mind telling me what that ruffian did to me? THERE HE IS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She exclaimed pointing at Gunner.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rarity." Gunner stated calmly. "If you're talking about why you were knocked out, the evidence is still in your hair. A porcelain vase fell on your head and broke when the tree fell."

"A tree fell? And what about my… MY HAIR!" Rarity yelled once more as she ran a hoof through her long purple locks and they emerged covered in blue painted porcelain dust. "Ohhhh my beautiful beautiful hair!"

"It doesn't look all that bad." Fluttershy stated. "If you replaced the dust with hair dye it would give you nice looking blue highlights."

Rarity stepped over to a window and looked at her reflection, gasping. "My hair is a complete and utter mess! But otherwise you are right Fluttershy, nice call." Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "I need to bathe, if you need me I'll be at my home." Rarity stated starting to walk towards her house, and was stopped by Gunner.

"I don't recommend that… Remember that tree I mentioned that fell?" He stated.

"A TREE HIT MY HOUSE?" Rarity yelled as she dashed towards her home.

"Well, saw that coming." Gunner said to himself. "So where were you going?"

"I was going to go say goodnight to one of the animal friends I haven't seen in a while. I'm hoping he is still around." The yellow Pegasus stated continuing her walk down the now dark street.

_For someone so shy and afraid, she sure isn't frightened of walking around at night. _Gunner thought to himself as he trotted over to his tent, looking over at Haven's to see her fast sleep wrapped up in her blanket, Gunner's toy clutched tightly in her arms. (Would you call them arms?) Gunner laid himself upon the thin blanket that covered the grass underneath his tent, and pulled one of the blankets he had bought himself on his travels over himself. The fluffy, large and colorful blanket with a pattern of rectangles and squares stitched into the silky fabric reminded him of his former home. He could feel the gentle touch of his 'mothers' lips upon his snout as he closed his eyes trying to sleep.

Luna stepped off from her dark and gloomy carriage and looked back at her devilish looking guards. "Come for me in exactly 2 hours, this should not take long." She said calmly as they flew off, Twilight bowing as a greeting.

"Nice to see you again, Princess Luna." Twilight stated.

"The feeling is shared, Twilight Sparkle. And hello to you too Rainbow Dash."

"What's going on, P.L.?" Rainbow Dash waved as she floated around in a circle.

"I'm sure you got something clever planned as a practical joke against me, am I not mistaken?" Luna laughed and Rainbow nodded.

"Sure do! Thought it up on the way here." Rainbow Dash stated confidently and landed, looking at her hoof as to look impressed of her deed, smiling devilishly.

"So, shall we get started, Miss Twilight?"

"Certainly Luna!" Twilight said turning and motioning them to follow her down the dirt path. When Ponyville came within view through the trees she pointed towards an open field with a small gently rising hill in the direct middle of the field, a large pile of lumber atop it. "That is where the festival is being held this year, as you can see their already building most of the major stands and the center stage. I was hoping for you to come in from the direction of the moon, which I have mapped out for future reference. Add a bit of lightning effects and a cloudy day and it'll be perfect!"

"All well and good, but what about a bit of fog?" proposed Luna.

"Perfect! That would make a perfect fear factor to add before you actually teleport in! But what about a speech? Something to rattle everyone up."

"I shall think of something. What about decorations? So that I may use it to my advantage."

"Certainly. Over here there will be…"

An hour later, and the tour of the festival area was over. Rainbow Dash flew off saying she was going to talk to Wild Gunner before she went to bed. Luna seemed distant all of a sudden.

"What is wrong, Luna?" Twilight asked as they walked down a barely lit empty street.

"Nothing is wrong. The decorations are perfect for my use, the plans are set, I have my spooky speech ready, but… You're friend Rainbow Dash mentioned an old friend of mine… I wish to apologize to him… For things I have done in the past…" Luna trailed off. Twilight nodded.

"Follow me, he should be at my place." Twilight lead her the short way to her house, but sadly Gunner was nowhere to be seen.

"Light Haven is here? Why has my sister given her to you?" Luna questioned looking over at the small tent, the white alicorn sound asleep.

"Keep it a secret!" Twilight Sparkle retorted. "Princess Celestia is letting her stay with me for a short time. Says she needed to get out more."

"I see… Our ancient parents did the same with me and my sister." Luna stated. "But where is Gunner? Is he not supposed to be here?"

"I think he might be back here." Twilight stated walking around to the back of her house, where Rainbow Dash and Gunner sat looking up towards the stars.

"So we have a deal?" Rainbow Dash stated after a moment of silence.

"Deal." The two tapped hooves and Rainbow Dash floated in front of him.

"See ya when I see ya, dude!" She flew off towards Cloudcity off in the distance. Twilight walked up to Gunner, who continued to stare blankly at the sky.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Something we're going to do for Nightmare Night. What's up with you?" Gunner stated as Twilight motioned someone over. Luna stuck her head out from behind Twilight's house, and Gunner pounced to his feet.

"Nightmare Moon!" He yelled, his hooves glowing with pure focus of magic in his rage."

Twilight jumped in front of him. "No! She's changed Gunner! She's come to apologize!"

"And how can I trust her?" Gunner stated as he stepped to the side, ready to fight Luna at any moment.

"She came with me to apologize to you, she wants to fix what she has done in the past." Twilight said as she placed a reassuring hoof onto his shoulder. Gunner lowered his head in thought.

"Fine… I'll give her one chance."

"Thank you for understanding… I'll give you two a bit of privacy." Twilight walked back around her house as Luna approached Gunner, a small smile spanning across her cheeks.

"It has been a while." She stated. Gunner sat silent, a blank expression was all the emotion being shown. "Listen, I've never really apologized to someone before like this… Please, at least make this less awkward."

"I honestly have nothing to say…" Gunner calmly stated. Luna sat next to him. Her head sagged a bit, overcome with guilt.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I was not myself then. I did not mean to force you to join me… I was not in control of myself…" Luna sadly stated.

"I understand that… It's what you did after that I'm angry about."

"The town? Of course I'm sorry about that! Again, I wasn't myself. I did not mean to do such a thing to so many innocent ponies… Please, I'm Princess Luna once more, not Nightmare Moon. Please accept the new me."

"I shall, but I can't help but expect something to happen. I will not go beyond acquaintances with you." Gunner stated. A small smile of accomplishment scrolling across Luna's muzzle.

"At least I have gotten us away from being enemies. That is all I wished." Luna said, looking towards the horizon, where a large field ended by a forest lay. "So… That Rainbow Dash… What do you think of her?"

"She's a cool pony. The rest are real nice so far."

"Are you interested in any of them?"

"That's a personal question."

"I did not mean to intrude."

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

"Why do you have such a harsh attitude?"

"Cause I'm still trying to get over what you did."

"I thought we were over that."

"Not that easy."

Luna stood, pushing her head into his, almost knocking him over. He turned his head and their noses touched, both starring into their eyes angrily. "I have changed, but I can see you have not. Thou are still the most stubborn pony I know." She stated.

"I can't say that I'm not. I know I am. At least I don't destroy towns."

"Drop that already!"

"Do you know how hard it is to forget something like that?"

"I do, but at least I can move on!"

"I've been trying to, I wanted to go home and live a normal life, but now I'm stuck here in Equestria where I can't live a normal life because I'm different! I'm forced to wonder and sulk on the past! I Can't settle down without someone shunning me, or mocking me. I can't even get a job!"

"And how do you think I feel? I destroyed cities and towns, almost killed my older sister all because I couldn't handle my responsibility and let anger consume me. I cannot return to my once fulfilling duty of princess because of my ignorance and rashness! I'm forced to live farther away from my home then just the moon. I'm living off of the land on the other side of this planet we now stand on. Do you know how I feel because of that? Art thou telling me that you have felt such pain?"

"Honestly…" Gunner looked down at his hooves, a look of sadness overcoming his expression. "I don't know how you feel… I'm sorry, for miss judging you."

Luna took a step back, lowering her extend wings and sighing, looking down upon the dark coated pony in front of her. She stepped back up to him, kneeling down and embracing him. "Apology accepted."

"Selene… Please forgive my harshness." Gunner trailed off. The name alone caught Luna off guard.

"It… has been so long since someone who has used that name for me. My sister used to call me that a lot."

"I know."

"How do you… ?"

"Don't ask."

"I won't… But… It was nice to finally become friends." Luna paused for a second and then stood, taking a few steps away. "It was nice seeing you again." She turned and walked around to the front of the house where Twilight lay on the steps.

"How'd it go?" She asked, lifting her head up from her resting position.

"Better than I had hoped, I just wish he wasn't so stubborn about everything." Complained Luna as she continued her walk. "I shall be returning to my carriage now. It was nice seeing you again Twilight Sparkle, enjoy your sleep." She finished walking away with a wave from Twilight.

Gunner slipped himself into his tent, throwing the thick blanket over him and sighing. Twilight walked over and nudged him a bit, and he turned over.

"Yes?" He said blankly and calmly.

"Everything with you and her straightened out?"

"You can say that." Gunner pushed the blanket farther up his neck and readjusted. "I don't want to talk about her all that much."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure… I'll wake you up tomorrow, it's mine and the girls group breakfast day, I was hoping you could join us." Twilight turned and started to walk back to her house. "Night Gunner."

"See you in the morning Twilight."

-0-

_**Another one bits the dust.**_

_**I'm starting to grow on this series, I might start putting more effort into it later on, cause as you can see I'm mostly bullshitting it as I go.**_

_**If you guys would like to (though no one has reviewed this story yet) tell me if you guys want this to become an actual story, cause I've been thinking of a story arc to use.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**For once, I'm glad to be typing a story that I, surprisingly, started off not even wanting to type in the first place. This story has grown on me quite a lot, and I can not wait to carry out the story arc that, surprisingly, I did not get any reviews about.**_

_**-0-**_

Rainbow looked down passed the thick, fluffy white clouds as she spun in the air, front legs out to the side. The peaceful sound of rushing air calmed her after her rather rough morning. Freezing shower, no breakfast, and another run-in with Billy 'Dumb-Bell'.

She slowed as Ponyville became visible from between the clouds.

Something caught her ear as she got closer. Immediately she dived, passing through the clouds with great speed. Even through the rush of the wind she could hear the beautiful sound. Out the other side of the cloud she went, leveling out her descent and slowing as the naturally camouflaged shelter of Flutterhy's cottage came into view. Fluttershy stood outside of her chicken coops kept behind her home, looking into the doorway. She turned, continuing her song as she trotted happily towards the middle of the small freshly cut clearing in the field, a primitive wooden fence around the outer edge. The many animals surrounding her started to converge around her, squirrels, skunks, rabbits, a seal, hawks, eagles, non-nocturnal bats, turtles, and many more, placing themselves around the floating, singing yellow Pegasus. Rainbow Dash looked around at the many animals, smiling when she found her tortoise.

She proceeded to land upon the tortoise's shell, leaning forward as it looked up at her. The tortoise proceeded to slowly smile and Rainbow smirked in amusement.

"How ya been, Tank?" Rainbow said hopping to the ground and walking slowly alongside the tortoise.

It opened its mouth and let out a short crackling noise, causing Rainbow to chuckle.

Rainbow proceeded to pretend to know what it said and stated "Yeah, I know what you mean. Today's been a bit rough with me too. So,you excited for tomorrow, big guy?" Tank let out another crackling sound , nodding slowly another smile growing across his face. "Get any practice in with that flying pack?" Tank again nodded, looking up at the cerulean pony. "Can't wait to see what you got up there, big guy, you're going to be great I can already tell." Dashie nudged the Tank's large shell, and he leaned over gently nudged her back. Rainbow chuckled as they stopped only a few feet from Fluttershy now.

After a few moments of beautiful singing, Fluttershy stopped and all the animals stomped their feet, squawked from their beaks, or slapped wings together for the the shy pony as she landed with a graceful stance and looked around at the crowd of animals.

"Oh, thank you all." She gently called out, her voice just loud enough to hear.

"That was beautiful, Fluttershy. Then again I shouldn't expect any different." Rainbow smiled as Fluttershy stepped a bit closer, a beaming smile across her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Rainbow Dash..." She stuttered, hiding herself a bit with her hair, her cheeks becoming a tiny bit rosey. "I-I guess you're here to get me for the group breakfast?" Rainbow nodded and Fluttershy looked around at the surrounding animals. "I'll meet you all there, Do you know where we are going this time?"

"That new place that opened up next to Mister and Misses Cakes shop." Rainbow explained.

"Oh, well let me finish things up here and I'll try to meet you all before you get there." Fluttershy stated turning to her left and nuzzling the small ghost white bunny. "Come along Angel." Fluttershy started to walk letting Angel jump onto her tail and climb onto her back. Rainbow turned and rubbed Tank's head with her hoof.

"I'll see you later, big guy. Be good for me... And I promise, I'll get crackin' on a way for you to live with me while I'm gone." She said, and another large smile replaced the tortoise's expression.

Rainbow took off with a wave goodbye to Fluttershy and Tank as she continued her flight to Ponyville. Only a few more seconds until she reached Twilight's library. To her left she saw the Carousel Boutique , the side wall still large and open, and the dark barked tree still laying where her and the others left it, and decided to visit to see if Rarity was even there.

A quick knock on the white and purple door and Rarity was within the door frame in an instant. She seemed distracted as she continued to look behind her, her work glasses hanging at the tip of her muzzle, and her hair a bit frizzy.

"I am sorry sir or madame, I can not help you at this exact moment. Please come back later this evening and I'll see when my shop will be repaired by." She stated without even giving a glance. Finally her eye wandered to the figure outside her door. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm terribly sorry darling I've been busy all morning! Yes, what do you wish, child?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to make it to the group breakfast or not, I'm busy getting everyone together and..."

"Oh, sorry!" Rarity cut off before Rainbow could finish. "I've been buried in work since this morning and I haven't found time for anything! I'll have to go next time."

"It's cool. If you do find time sometime today, keep us posted!" Rainbow said taking off as Rarity shut her door.

Rainbow finally made her intended stop at the library. Towards the back on the left Gunner and Light Haven still lay sleeping in their small tents, the large open field stretching out behind them which eventually lead into the Sweet Apple Acres apple farm. Normally she'd see the Apple's hard at work at this time...

Careful not to wake the two sleeping campers, she peeked in through the window, noticing Twilight laying on her bed with a book grasped in front of her. Knocking lightly on the window, it immediately caught her attention as Twilight bolted down the stairs, book still grasped with her magic and following her.

Rainbow Dash pushed her way in when Twilight finally opened the door. "Nice to see you too..." Twilight stated annoyed, placing a book mark into her book and closing it. "I'm guessing you're ready to get everyone together for the breakfast?"

"I already talked with most of them..." Rainbow trailed off, placing herself on a nearby tall stool. "Rarity's busy, and I haven't seen Pinkie Pie or AJ yet, Applejack didn't look like she was home... Or anyone in fact. Fluttershy said she would meet us there if she could."

"Well here's AJ." Twilight observed as a tan ten gallon hat scrolled across one of the windows near the door. Twilight didn't hesitate opening the door for her as she strolled in.

"Y'all ready for that breakfast we talked 'bout?" She stated with a smile.

"We're still waiting for everypony else." Said Rainbow with a frown. "I'm STARVING, and Fluttershy, Rarity, and as far as we know Pinkie are all busy. Though Fluttershy said that she'd be done soon..."

"Well we can still have the breakfast, right?" Applejack questioned as she looked between Twilight and Rainbow.

"Of course we can, all cause a couple ponies couldn't make it doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Rainbow floated up and to the door. "Let's get going!"

"Get going where?!" The high pitched voice of Pinkie said as she emerged from a potted plant. She simply removed the small amount of dirt and plant from her head and placed it back into the vase without a speck on her.

"Umm..." Twilight stuttered trying to comprehend how or why she was in the small pot to begin with.

"To the breakfast?" Applejack said confused.

"The one we talked about for the past couple weeks?" Added Rainbow. Pinkie rubbed her chin with her foreleg thinking.

"Doesn't ring a bell!" She finally responded after a moment. She pulled out a bell from under her hoof and tapped it with said hoof, a light ringing being the response. "That does though!"

Everyone stood silent for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Well..." Twilight finally broke the silence. "Would you like to go then?"

"Hmmmm..." Pinkie thought once more. "Nah, I gotta watch over the Cake twins early today, thanks though!" She said jumping back into the small potted plant, disappearing without a trace.

"Tha' gals gotten weirder and weirder over the past year..." Applejack said stepping out into the dry spring day. "Don't know 'bout y'all but I am starvin'!"

Twilight stepped out, looking back at the two still soundly sleeping ponies in their tents. Gunner's ear twitched as the squeak of her front hoof thudded onto her front steps. Careful to avoid the steps, she hopped the small drop and looked around the beautiful day. The bright dirt streets crawled with the typical working ponies, a few foals ran off towards the local school. Cheerilee stopped and waved to her, and she gave a simple wave back.

Before heading out she turned back towards the tents which stood just in the trees shadow, the sun inching ever closer to the ponies. Haven rolled, nuzzling her head deeper into her pillow letting out a soft sigh. Twilight focused her attention on Gunner, using her magic to reach his general thoughts, getting a feeling for how his sleep was going. Retrieving the information she wished, she decided not to disturb the pony thinking that he could use the sleep and turned back to Applejack catching up to her in a light trot.

"I'm gonna get the quad stack of pancakes!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly flying out the door with great speed pulling up into a looping flip and leveling out next to her companions who trotted merrily down the street. "People keep talking about them and they sound awesome!"

Twilight let out a soft chuckle. "Don't eat too much, Rainbow. Don't want to duplicate what happened last time you ate to many pancakes." Her eye wondered around at the surrounding stands and buildings of the market square. Ponies of all genders, colors, and types all in a single place. Chatter sounded over the peaceful day from this area, leaving no chance of silence. The shops and homes that bordered the street bustled with activity, some were being repaired from the recent storm, their straw roofs being replaced with newer, sturdier shingles, making the rest of the buildings look out of date. The local mail mare Derpy Hooves behind one, most likely on one of her side jobs, grabbed a small plank box and flew towards the Apple Family stand. Preparing for the inevitable and predictable, Twilight reached out to the box with her magic. Almost on command, the box slipped from the mares arms and tumbled towards a unsuspecting jewelry stand pony below. With little effort Twilight snatched it from the air with her magic and floated it towards her, Derpy flying down to retrieve it.

"Thanks Twilight Sparkle!" The gray coated and blonde haired mare stated cheerfully.

"No problem, Derpy." Quickly responded Twilight with a kind hearted smile. Derpy nodded and flew off with the box once again.

"Nice reaction time, Twi!" Rainbow congratulated.

The group rounded a corner into the view of Sugar Cube Corner, the large gingerbread house stood tall and proud, the fake frosting roof, candy canes, gum drops and other such treats placed around the house to attract the common sweet tooth. Just out front stood a line, only about two or three pony's long extending outside the door, a normal morning for the Cakes.

From behind it was a wide but short tower, only just tall enough to loom over the the sweet shop. The brownish color of the new roofing tiles had what seemed to be glitter or glass in them, for it shined almost as bright as the sun in some places along the sides, which situated itself nicely on on the mountains far off into the distance behind the group, Canterlot hanging brilliantly on the side of the tallest. A large number of ponies swarmed this building. Rainbow Dash, curious, flew up just enough to see the large and luxurious place. The crystalline windowed front doors gleamed much like the roofing tiles, making nice contrast to the old fashioned but noticeably new brown spectrum-ed building built around them. One by one ponies pushed and shoved to get into the building which had a large, fancy sign sitting there for everypony to see surrounded by a luxurious and colorful flower garden, 'The Lone Stable'. Rainbow shook her head as the line quickly formed, passing building after building and quickly extending over a small hill and out of sight.

"Well... Looks like we aren't going there..." She said, softly landing to the right Applejack.

"Wha' in tarnation?" She shouted as a young foal rudely pushed between her and Rainbow Dash to get past and to the previously mentioned building.

"I didn't know Ponyville was so populated..." Twilight observed as the market square quickly grew into a mosh of rushing ponies.

A large Stallion brushed passed Applejack and Twilight, knocking both of them down.

"You ok, Twi?" Applejack asked as they stood and she brushed a bit of dirt that had gathered on Twilight's left foreleg away.

"Fine. But... Now what do we do? I skipped important research time for this." Twilight complained, Applejack nodding in response.

"I put all my mornin' work on Big Macintosh."

"I woke up early!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, slightly angry as she crossed her arms (Or legs... Idk). "So... Now what?" She complained after a moment, "I don't want all the time I could have spent asleep just sitting here!"

Applejack soothed, "Hold ya cattle, suga'plum. We can all go to our normal spot at the ol' restaurant."

"Fine with me. I like that place anyway... Not nearly as crowded..." Twilight as she led the way away from the crowded surroundings of the market area.

Light Haven finally stirred, her light blue hair that ran down to her shoulders was scruffed and messy, and she groaned weakly and sleepily. She crawled her way from the tent and yawned, stretching out her legs as she did. She smiled warmly at the bright sun that breached the cloudless sky with ease. She could not think of anything else other then her mother, who she missed dearly. Though she did, she knew her mother would send her away for a reason, and was glad she was here by her request. A slight pain came over her the more she stood there, staring over the landscape of Twilight's back yard. Her shoulder hurt from the ground, but she soon realized that wasn't what she should be worried about.

A loud grunt came from the other side of her tent. Haven turned hurriedly, frightened by the unknown sound. From behind the tent a large puff of brown fur became visible from one side. A small and stubby tail poked out from the top, and large, powerful legs supported the big puff. It moved farther away from the tent, and turned towards Light Haven. The gruff and tan skinned face of the bear looked almost sad as it bared its teeth slightly. Immediately Haven stumbled back in fear, letting out a high pitched squeak as she fell to the ground. The bear slowly made its way to her as she scrambled to her feet weakly. Her small under developed wings fluttered and her hoofs stamped at the ground, the weight of sleep basically keeping her in her place, the bear had plenty of time as it let out another loud growl, stamping the ground right next to her. She lay there, frightened and shaking, not knowing what to do. In a panic she tried what little magic she knew, but the beast was too heavy for her to lift. It moved its head closer and she could only let out another squeak and close her eyes.

A slight pressure was applied to her cheek, a warm mushy, and wet object being pressed against it. Immediately she knew it was its tongue.

She opened one eye, and it just... starred hardly at her, its tongue hanging from its mouth. It reached over and licked her once more taking a step back and laying down. It shook its stubby tail looking at the small foal as she sat up. The large bear panted heavily with large eyes locked on her.

"Hi?" She stated aloud, it's response being to slowly bring up a paw. She looked up at its out stretched paw, waiting. She slowly reached up with her right hoof, placing it in the palm of the large bear, and it slowly and gently wrapped around her hoof, moving it up and down gently. "You're rather nice for something so ferocious looking, aren't ya?" The bears response was a smile and a hearty nod. "What do you want with me, big fella?" It pointed off towards another outcropping next to the field behind Twilight's library home. The smaller field had a hill with a small path leading up to it complete with a small stream that cut through the front, and a bridge crossing it. Lush brush and trees surrounded this area all covered in colorful and beautiful flowers, and behind the hill sat a fence with what looked to be chicken coops within the area.

The bear then pointed its large and heavy paw at Haven.

"What? You... Want me to go there?" It gave another heavy and hearty nod with a large smile. "Why? I mean... Are you scared?" The bear simply lowered its head hiding its eyes with its paws. Light Haven chuckled and rubbed its head with her hoof. "What are you scared for? You're a... Bear, right?" The bear nodded. "I knew it. You're big, strong, and to many animals scary, so what do you have to be scared of?"

The bear then pointed to the library, at one of the many branches. Sitting on the branch was a lone squirrel.

"You're afraid of the squirrels?" Haven questioned unknowingly, making the bear shake its head in disapproval. The large brown bear stood and turned to the tree, letting out a loud growl.

The squirrel looked down, and startled by the sight of the bear slipped from the branch. The bear simply held out a paw and caught the squirrel, and in an instant the squirrel ran.

"So... You're... Scared of scaring the squirrels?" The bear once more shook its head, looking over to the small cottage longingly. The chickens emerged from the coops, and a family of sheep came into view. "Oh! You're scared of scaring the other animals there!" The bear did nothing but nod, its saggy and mellow look unflinching. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The bear smiled gently, turning towards the cottage. Light Haven happily jumped, fluttering her wings gently as she did. The bear simply watched as she gladly led the way. Reaching the path, the bear stalled, standing at the opposite side of the bridge from the cottage. Light Haven stopped at the door, looking back at the bear.

Motioning a hoof towards the door, the bear made a single step forwards before turning its head wearily. Haven jumped her way to the bear and poked its forearm. With an unsure look from the bear, Haven simply stood next to the large mound of fur and nudged it forwards. Sighing, the bear took a another step forwards. It's foot thudded on the bridge stones, the noise making a curious squirrel poke its head from a tree. The bear looked up at the lone squirrel which sat on a branch overlooking the path.

"Don't worry about it big guy, keep going!" Haven ushered on. The bear refocused and took a few more steps, stopping as a small ghost white ferret emerged from under the bridge in front of them. Haven tapped the large shoulder of the bear, motioning towards the small animal. The bear looked over to the ghost white length of shaggy fur and did its best to smile. The ferret, obviously curious, slowly made its way to the bear, keeping a few feet away from it. The bear laid down, trying its best not to seem intimidating. When he planted himself onto the ground the ferret made its way closer, sniffing around the loveable bears snout. Satisfied, it sat itself down and looked up into the bears eyes with a small smile. At this moment another ferret with a small pattern of brown spots upon its back emerged from where the first had come.

From the trees, small birds appeared on the branches, chirping in delight bringing more life to the already lively surroundings. Squirrels joined them on the branches, along with a single snake only a few inches long, moist green scales glistening in the bits of morning light from the sun that reached through the trees. Muskrats, beavers, frogs, butterflies, fireflies, every animal imaginable appeared on around that bridge, starring at that bear and pony. The cottage seemed much closer now to both Haven and the bear as they made their way gently past the gathering of animals. From the cottage, shadow cast over the front from the looming sun behind it, the single window stuck to the side of the large shadow gave off a small, waving light, evidence of a candle, and more importantly someone home. Haven made her way up the small hill path to the door which she was before. The bear finally made it to the door, and the door creaked open a small white bunny hopping out. The bunny looked at the small foal, her blue hair still messy from waking up this morning. Moving its gaze to the large bear. The bunny nodded, pointing at the two and then the ground vaguely signaling them to wait. It bolted back into the cottage.

A quiet and muffled voice came from inside, along with hoof-steps. After a moment the hoof-steps became louder and the door slowly opened once again. The yellow pony that had opened the door peeked out, her pink hair covering one eye.

"Yes?" The soft voice of the kind looking mare sounded making Haven smile. The yellow pony wandered her eye over to the large brown bear, making her smile a bit. "Oh, hello there!" The pony stated happily, emerging fully from the small cottage. "Is this your pet, little one?" The mare stated, Haven noticing now that the pony in front of her was in fact a Pegasus, more specifically the mare from the walk from Canterlot she had seen, and shook her head in response to the question.

"N-no, he's not." She stated a bit nervously, blushing a bit. "Kinda wish he was though." She smiled looking over to the nervous bear. The yellow Pegasus looked over to the bear with a kind smile. "He wanted me to come here with him is all."

"What is it you wanted?" She soothed. The bear looked around at the small animals, then towards the field, the pony following its gaze as it did. "Did you want to stay here?" The bear responded with a slight nod, holding its paw slightly above the ground. "Little while, huh? Someone else take your home?" The bear shook its head with a small grunt. "I won't ask any further. Come, I have a small cave still open. I think you'll like the other bears that are living here." The Pegasus turned towards the young foal and nodded, Haven still having a small smile across her muzzle. "Thank you for bringing him here..." Fluttershy stopped for a moment, looking at the foal a bit closer. "Wait, aren't you the filly that the new stallion brought with him?"

Haven looked puzzled for a moment, then lit up happily with a small bounce. "You mean Gunner? Sure am!" She hopped a bit.

The pony looked slightly concerned at first, looking towards Twilight's library. "Why is he not with you?"

"He wasn't there when I woke up... I'm sure he will be back." Haven looked around the wonderfully grown over property of the yellow Pegasus, yelling "Is this really your home?!"

The pony nodded gently, "Y-yes, it is."

"Its so colorful, and there are so many cute animals!" Haven exclaimed. The bear simply looked over the growing crowd of multiple species surrounding one side of the bridge. A bit of movement was visible from a dirt path a little ways in front of the house, emerging from a thick forest off to the left a rather far distance off which almost immediately caught her eye. "And I think that's Gunner!" The yellow pony looked over, nodding gently to confirm what the foal had said.

"What is he doing coming out of the Everfree Forest? Go on over to him, I'm sorry but I have a lot to do here." Fluttershy said softly, nudging the foals shoulder and turning. "Come Angel, time to get to work, lazy bones!" Her gentle voice called as the bunny from before bolted from the door, hopping effortlessly onto the ponies back. "T-tell Gunner that I say hello." The foal nodded, but stopped before she made her first step forwards, turning to the now flying yellow Pegasus.

Haven requested, "Wait, I never got your name, what is it?" The Pegasus stopped and turned towards the small white coated, blue maned foal, and suddenly locked up.

"O-oh... My name is Fluttershy..." She stated before going on her way like before, but only more hurriedly.

"Fluttershy..." Haven mumbled to herself before making her way slowly down to the bridge, petting some of the reachable animals, awing at their cuteness before crossing the bridge and gaining more speed, getting into a gallop. As she got closer, she was able to see that it was in fact Gunner, his mane and coat soaked in water making the dark coat shine brilliantly in the still low suns light. "Hey Gunner!" She yelled running a circle around the smiling stallion.

"Hello Light Haven." Stated Gunner happily moving a bit of his gray hair out from in front of his eyes "How'd you sleep?"

Haven, more then happily shouted, "Can't complain, it was fun sleeping outside! All the quiet sounds are amazing to listen to!" She finally stopped bouncing around the soaked pony and went into a small trot next to him. "That yellow pony, Flutterpie I think, says hi!" Gunner nodded and smiled.

"You mean Fluttershy?" Gunner corrected taking a small look over towards the small cottage. The previously mentioned mare had also been looking, and quickly hid herself, making it look like she had been doing something else. "Sure lives up to her name." He stated quietly. "I really need to get dried off." He shivered. His ear continuously twitched. "How could I forget something so simple... Oh, have you seen anyone else at all today?"

"I saw a bear!" Haven responded, smiling a bit.

Gunner simply chuckled. "I can see you didn't get too close."

"No, it got close. It licked me too!" Gunner nodded with a slight chuckle as they walked. He then stopped, his eyes widening at his sudden realization.

He stopped and looked about the small foal for any wounds or scratches. "Are you ok?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Haven stopped and turned towards him.

"I'm fine, Gunner. He was a nice bear!"

"Nice?! Those things are ferocious, pony eating mon-" Gunner yelled before Haven jumped on his back and covered his mouth with her hoof, looking over towards the cottage, a rock cave now visible on the far side of the field behind it, the bear sitting calmly within the entrance.

"Don't yell! You'll hurt its feelings!" She said hopping off his back floating her way gently with fluttering wings. "It was nice, and just wanted me to bring him to that Fluttershy pony."

"Alright... As... As long as you're fine." Gunner stuttered, regretting leaving the foals side. His ear twitched once more as he mumbled to himself "_Still can't believe I forgot a simple towel..._" Gunner began his walk towards the library, when he noticed a streak of pink light fly past a tree to his left. "Did you see that?" He asked the small filly also to his left.

Haven looked around confused, responding with "See what?" The pink streak passed in front of the two, hitting Gunner and sending him into a fast spin on one hoof. Haven watched giggling as he spun around. The pink streak appeared again, but it didn't run past, instead it stopped. The bouncy pink mass that Haven remember being called 'Pinkie' stopped in front of Gunner, stopping him with both her front hooves, placing them on his cheeks and beaming a large smile at him.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. "Ooooohhhhhhh, I forgot about you! I gotta throw you a party to make up for my clumsiness!"

"W-huh?" Gunner stumbled dizzily, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Me planning your party, silly!" Pinkie shouted into his ear. The dark coated pony covered his ear in response, shaking his head in pain.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you... But why throw a party?" The staggering pony questioned.

"To celebrate you arriving in Ponyville, duh!" Pinkie yelled once more jumping back and smiling happily. "I had forgotten to throw it for you before and now would be the perfect time since it would be sooner then tomorrow and I like to throw parties as soon as possible! And I'm the best at parties!" She ranted. She did continue with her talking, but Gunner had zoned out. He looked off towards where Twilight's home lay, noticing Spike within one of the windows.

"Is that little dragon guy alone at the library?" Gunner questioned as the figure disappeared behind the bark walls.

Pinkie stopped her rant and looked towards the library. "Who Spike? Yep, always home! He's home more then Twilight, which is hard to believe considering Twilight does nothing but sit in there and read books, and that's ALL she does!"

"Poor guy must feel lonely sometimes. Does Twilight ever do anything productive with the poor dragon?"

"Oh, plenty of things! Experiments, grocery runs, visits to the Princess, and he's been to all but 5 or so of my parties!" Pinkie bounces forwards twice, landing in front of Twilight's home/ library door and knocking with her forehead. As Gunner and Haven reached the door, Spike peeked his head out. "The others leave for that new restaurant thingy yet?!" Pinkie screamed, beaming a smile at the small purple and green dragon.

"Sure did Pinkie, and it looks like their back already." Spike stepped out and waved over to the group of three ponies, consisting of the orange coated and blonde maned Applejack, the purple coated, violet and pink highlighted mane Twilight Sparkle, and the Roy G. Biv Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie, Twi, AJ!" Pinkie yelled over, bouncing her way happily to them and embracing them all at once. "I was so bored without you guys!"

"We offer'd ya ta come wit' us, Pinkie." Applejack retorted.

"You did?" Pinkie questioned confused, Rainbow Dash flying over the group she was with before to Light Haven, landing and speaking with her.

Applejack responded to Pinkie with "Sure did." before stepping over to where Rainbow Dash stood, listening in on her conversation.

"How's everything been so far with ya, kid?" Rainbow Dash. Light Haven smiled up at her.

"Great so far... Uh... Rainbow Dash right?"

"Got that right, Haven!" Boasted the teal pony, making a very small pose of heroism.

"Why do you ask, by the way?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. My little cousin was curious about a certain new filly in town and wanted to meet her." At this Haven jumped almost immediately with a beam of happiness.

"People wanted to meet me?"

"Sure did. They should be back from their last day of school any minute now, and I'll be sure to get you guys together in no time!" Dash exclaimed making Haven bounce more with joy.

"Yay, you're getting new friends, Haven!" Pinkie congratulated the small and happy filly. "I should throw a party! Ooooohhhh, two parties! One for you and one for Gunner at the SAME TIME! That would be awesome!" Gunner smiled gently, walking to his bags and retrieving a small towel, beginning to dry himself off, floating the towel about with his magical abilities. Applejack immediately saw this and her mouth dropped as she turned to Twilight.

"W-what in the hay is he doing?" She questioned and Twilight looked over in confusion.

"Drying himself off?"

"Not that! He's... Using magic, I thought earth ponies can't use that fanceh smanceh stuff." Twilight chuckled half heartedly in response.

She simply stated, "He's not an earth pony." before she stepped over towards Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. Pinkie jumped onto the rainbow Pegasuses back and leaned down in front of her, their noses touching.

"Trying to make more friends, Dashie?" The pink cotton candy mass stated before flipping off her back.

"Ifin' he's not a earth pony, what in the hay is he."

"He is a Trolantorian" Twilight responded to Applejack, looking back over her shoulder and standing next to Rainbow Dash.

"A wuh?" Applejack blurted as she looked hardly at the black coated pony with very dark gray hair and tail as he shook his head free of any left over water droplets, placing the purple towel he had around his and went rummaging through his saddlebag once more.

"He came from the east, AJ" Rainbow smiled as she looked down at Haven. "Am I right with that?"

"Sure are!" Haven spouted happily.

"There's an entire world of ponies out there, silly!" Pinkie cheered, looking over to Gunner with a large smile. "And he's one of the first from outside of Equestria I've seen!"

"Pinkie's right." Twilight looked over towards Pinkie now, only noticing the hoof marks where she once was. "And like that she disappears." She mumbled aloud with a smile of amusement.

"So, yer sayin' he's not one o' us, but looks almos' exactly like us?" Twilight nodded as she reverted her view back to the pony in question. Everyone fell silent, looking over to the lone pony standing just outside of Twilight's home. Gunner froze for a second, lifting the towel he was currently using to dry his hair from his head, he turned towards the group, a look of confusion coming over him as he did.

After a few seconds of silence he finally broke it with the statement "Why is everyone staring?"

"Why ARE you all starring at him?" The groups vision shifted up as Pinkie Pie appeared on his head, looking confused at the group of ponies across from him. Gunner also shifted his eyes up, noticing the pink and playful pony and smiled.

"You're pretty light for someone your height." He stated aloud, Pinkie jumping from his head and started bouncing about.

"Hey that rhymed! Light, height, light, height, heightlight, lightheight!" She chanted happily as she bounced her way between the gap of ponies surrounding her. The group of mares laughed at the sight, snapping from their rather awkward stare.

"You're so random, Pinkie!" Dash coughed between loud chuckles.

"That's what makes me me, right?" Pinkie stated smiling at the still laughing group. "I gotta go, parties to plan!" She shouted bouncing her way down the bright and colorful landscape of Ponyville. Gunner continued looking through his bag and pulled out a small book, placing it down and closing his bag, walking to his tent. Twilight noted the swirls of gold and silver upon the cover and binding, having seen the red book before. Rainbow Dash looked over towards the looming clock tower, the time reading about 12 o'clock.

"Schools almost out, I'm gonna go get Scootaloo, I'll see you guys later!" Rainbow Dash lifted herself off the ground with her wings effortlessly, giving a wave as she flew her way off into the distance. Gunner sat himself next to his tent, looking down at the book and closing his eyes. The book floated up a bit with a gray aura, opening and flipping a few pages. He placed the book back on the ground and looked down at the pages. Haven trotted over, looking over his shoulder at the complicated math equations and symbols.

"What are you reading?" She asked, kneeling down next to the book, trying to understand the large complicated symbol that covered one page, and a bunch of equations and weird small hieroglyphics and other such pictures that she could not understand on the other.

"A book about magic, understanding and harnessing it, along with basic spells and how to make your own." Gunner stated with a satisfied smile.

Applejack looked around at the two tents, then down the road adjacent the library. "A bit disappointin' we couldn't get anything to eat, honestly, what with Sizzily Friers place closed." Her voice was a bit ragged, and she cleared her throat before continuing. "That new place was really busy, what do you think brought so many people to et'?"

Twilight simply replied "I wouldn't really know, Applejack." Twilight Sparkle looked towards where she had once rushed up and down that stormy night, her hoof prints still imprinted into the somewhat moist dirt. "I'm not really concerned about it. People are always going to flock to something new." She stated nodding to Applejack. "I'm going to go check on Rarity, see how she's coping with what happened to her house."

"Hold on up ther', Ah'll join ya." Apple said with a gentle smile. "Darn hopin' that mare's got her head on straigh'"

Gunner looked over as the ponies walked off, Twilight looking back as she walked. "You want to join us you two?" She asked.

"No thank you, I got a bit of reading to catch up on." Gunner stated.

"I like to read!" Haven giggled, sitting next to Gunner and looking at the book in front of them intently.

"Suit yourselves!" Twilight responded looking forward again.

"Them two fillies like them books just like you do, Twi. I'm assumin' you got somethin' to do with that?" Questioned Applejack.

Twilight, confused, shook her head in response. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw dem googly eyes you had evereh time you looked at that ther' colt," Twilight locked up for a second, thinking over her words, but forced herself to continue moving, trying not to show her reaction. "... Or stallion... I don' know, he looks young but acts old. Buh anyway, I thought you was infectin' em with your interests and whuh not."

Twilight shook her head, a nervous smile forcing its way across her muzzle. "N-no... But... 'Googly eyes'?"

"Ya know..." Applejack looked around looking for something to reference her meaning. As they approached an intersection before Rarity's house, SugarCube Corner once again came into view, a couple enjoying a milkshake together, sitting in the window. All this only to be interrupted by Pinkie Pie as she jumped in front of the window, startling the two lover ponies for a moment before quickly returning to their milkshake. "Like their doin' up thar'." She pointed. Twilight looked over, her reaction showing immediately as she glowed a bright red, blushing.

"N-NO!" She yelled, taking a step back. "I mean... I like him, but not that much! Not in that way!" She breathed heavily for a moment as she felt her heart beat heavily, then huffed and straightened herself out. "No. I don't like in him that way. He's a friend..."

Applejack rolled her eyes, sighing out "Suuuure," before chuckling maniacally. "I expect ya two to be goin' at each other within the week, or at the least one of ya ta ask the other to be their special somepo-" Twilight shoved a hoof into Applejack's mouth as Lyra and Bon-Bon walked by, Twilight smiling nervously at them.

"Again, I don't like Wild Gunner like that..." She whispered silently into Applejack's ear. "And I don't want rumors floating around... Besides, odds of him liking me are slim... We only have reading in common so far. For all I know he could hate most of the other things I like."

"Opposites attract, darling!" Rarity sounded from behind. The two ponies turned to see her in all her white glowing glory, her shiny violet mane returned to its once radiant sheen, and her pure white coat cleaned of any and all debris. He tail waved slowly as she walked happily along. "I could not help but over-hear some of your conversation, and, while I do not know this pony by face or name, I think it's absolutely ADOREABLE that you found somepony, Twilight darling!" Twilight blushed hardly once more.

"I don't like him! Or... At least not like that..." Twilight rubbed her right front hoof with her left, her blush still full.

"Whatever you say, dear, but do not wait on something like this, somepony else might get him, and you will regret it!" Rarity retorted, causing Twilight to growl a bit in frustration and embarrassment.

Once again she breathed in and stood tall. "Back to what we're here for..." She silently stated, just loud enough for the two other ponies to hear. "How are you doing with your house?" Rarity nodded with a small smile.

"Sweetie Belle and I are staying with our parents on the other side of town, but the house is a mess! The construction company says it may take two weeks, maybe longer if the damage is not completely repairable! Not to mention all of my dresses and hard work are destroyed! Though... While I hate to say it... I'm kind of glad to be away from my work for a while. I needed the break, especially now after I got my parents to get their own place and I suddenly got swamped in work..." Rarity shared as she turned off to the side, looking at the once beautiful Carousel Boutique, construction ponies hard at work upon scaffolding and latters plugging up the hole to the best of their abilities. Twilight watched diligently as they worked, taking in the design and time that goes into the extravagant Renaissance styles. She then noticed that instead of building into the hole completely, they were making a square reaching the first and second floor then building away, as if expanding from the original building.

Twilight could not help but question this. "You making more room, Rarity?"

"No, actually! It's not more storage, but rather a show room!"

"Wonderful idea!" Twilight remarked. "You'll get so much more business with your brilliant dresses on display!"

"Exactly the idea, my darling! That and I'll expand my look into the... Well, poorer range of ponies with a line of fashionable but cheap dresses. Try and get some more customers from around here!"

"That's a wonderful idea! Just in time for the Gala, too! Gives people enough time to get money together and get dresses, I heard more people were getting invited this year." Twilight pointed out, making Rarity's eyes light up.

"And that means more customers, and more money! But more work... Oh dear, I'm going to be so backed up over the next two months with this idea..." As she said this, Spike waved from afar and approached the group, holding a scroll in one of his claws.

"Hello everyone." He stated, looking over the scroll quickly. "Guess what the Princess just sent us!"

Twilight, excited, questioned, "What is it, Spike?"

Grabbing a small fold in the scroll, he removed a golden strip, and immediately Twilight gasped along with Rarity. Applejack let out an excited 'yeeeehaw!' as she bounced with joy. Twilight smiled for an moment, then started to worry as she noticed something about the ticket.

"There's... Only one?" She asked as Spike continued to scroll, and he responded with a slight nod. This immediately caught Applejack's and Rarity's attention as the stopped their celebration and stared at the small dragon. Looking up at her two other friends, Twilight let out a small sigh, muttering "_Not this again..._" to herself.

"There is only one, but, though it is only addressed to you, you're allowed to have 6 others accompany you, and your participants may bring one and ONLY one other with them."

"That means Sweetie Belle can come?!" Rarity excitedly yelled.

"And Applebloom? Or Big Mac?" Applejack added.

"Gala rules and public law don't allow anypony under the age of 14 to enter the castle unless it's a legal issue or on the Princess's accord, saddly." Twilight factually stated. Rarity scoffed quietly to herself.

"I should have known it was too good to be true, my poor little Sweetie Belle... She's always wanted to go to the Gala..."

"Wheeeewdoggy! Big Macintosh is goin' to the Gala! 'Bout time he went, he's really deservin' of it."

"I agree, he's such a well mannered fellow, even though he's been grown up in that little farm of yours." Applejack immediately shot Rarity a hard and angry glare. "What? I never said it was a bad thing." Applejack simply chuckled as Spike held back a laugh. "But I can't help but wonder... Why did The Princess allow Twilight to bring 6 others when there is only 5 other ponies including myself."

"I am assuming the other is for Wild Gunner." Twilight smiled a bit, wanting to see his reaction when she told him.

"Wild Gunner? That young lad who I had taken in during the storm? The one who, I was recently told, so kindly brought me to my bed when I had passed out?"

"Yep, that's him." Applejack replied as she looked around. "I think Pinkie's on her way again. I keep seeing her."

With a large smile, Twilight turned to see the beaming face Pinkie next to her. "Good eye, AJ." She remarked nodding the the pink pony. Turning her attention back to Rarity. "And yes, he's the only one that I can think of..."

"I see... What is it you wish, Pinkie?"

With her smile still full, she held out a hoof, in her hoof were three separately colored envelopes, matching each individual ponies coat colors. "Party invitations! Twilight's library as usual!"

As Pinkie bounced away, Twilight turned her head to her, saying "You know where the button is... But don't push it too early this time! I want to be out of the way of the confetti cannons!"

"I'm gonna go do a few errands, see you ladies." Spike stated walking off as well.

Rarity's expression changed in an instant, a quizzical look coming over her as she asked, "Now this Wild Gunner fellow... What makes you say that he's the other person meant to be the extra in our group, Twilight?"

"Gunner has known the Princess for a while, and she knows that Gunner is staying at my place for a while, so logically he would be the extra." Twilight retorted as Rarity nodded gently showing she was listening.

"So... Wild Gunner knows the Princess. How'd he end up here?" Rarity added.

"Long story." Twilight rolled her eyes as she opened the envelope. With a smile she looked up at the other two ponies. "Pinkie's usual welcome party, for Gunner and Haven."

Rarity huffed. "Haven? Now who is this? You certainly have been busy while I was preoccupied..."

"Light Haven, the Princess's dau-" Twilight started, catching herself at the last second as Rarity's eyes widened. Rarity took a small step forwards.

"The Princess's... Daughter? Princess Celestia has a daughter?" She whispered to Twilight, leaning in closer. "And she's here?"

"You mean tha' little filly back thar' is the bloodline to Celestia's throne?" Applejack added, also at a low whisper.

"Don't tell anypony! It must! MUST! Be kept in a close and tight circle, you two weren't even supposed to hear about it!" Twilight retorted, anger filling her every word.

Applejack shook her head. "But she trusts you and Gunner... With HER daughter? Ah'm sorry Twi, buh I can' think of why the Princess would do that..."

With a heavy hearted sigh, Twilight took a quick look around to make sure no one else heard.

"The Princess was getting afraid of keeping Haven locked up constantly, and letting her run about of occasion. She was worried it might stunt her in some way..."

"But why give her to you? Not that your irresponsible or anything, but there has to be somepony else, somepony closer to home." Rarity questioned.

"Apparently I was the first thing that came up that worked... I'm confused about it myself. Please... Just don't tell anyone and this will all be fine..." Twilight trailed off, her thoughts running wild at this point. The burden of the situation finally started to settle. She could feel the weight grow on her heart, and she dread what loomed over that...

"I'm glad to see she trusts you so much... To go and allow her own daughter to stay with you over somepony else up in Canterlot." Rarity admired with a slight smile. "Oh, the dreams of being a trusted friend of the Princess!"

"Rarity, you already are." Rarity's emotion shift slightly, her overly dramatic yet cheerful mood swung gently into glee. "You're a hero, like us. She trusts each and every one of you five just as much as she does me, and we're each equally her friends. Just I've gotten to grow closer to her then most."

Rarity nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it, you are all too right!" She stated with a kind smile.

"Ladies, no' to interrupt, buh I must be gittin' back to the farm. Got a lot of work ahead o' me especially afta' this'mornin'." Applejack said.

Twilight made a gentle nod. "Bye Applejack. You think you'll be able to make it to the party?"

"Darn hopin'." Applejack sarcastically responded. Twilight smiled a bit understanding her reasoning.

"That was one of the most sarcastic statements I have ever had the misfortune to hear..." Rarity glumly said once Applejack was out of earshot.

"Honestly I can see why... Pinkie has been... 'falling' I guess you can say, with her party skills. They've become predictable, and... Oh Celestia, I hope she doesn't hear this..."

"There is no need to say any more Twilight... I agree with you... While I truly, sincerely hate to say it..." Rarity's head fell a bit. Twilight felt a hole being punched into her heart, the wrenching emotional pain she felt hurt more then anything she had felt before.

After everything she's learned about the wonderful and spectacular properties of friendship, learning how to be a true friend, to comment on a friend's flaws behind their back for her was unheard of.

She pushed it out of her mind for a while... She had a lot of thinking to do when she got home.

Rarity closed her eyes in thought, the thoughts ran wild for a moment before she quickly took back control and straightened up. "We can not simply assume that every one of her parties from here on out will be the same, she has to have new ideas for these. She's only done themed parties for special occasions and the normal get together afterall. She is the Element of Laughter. The Party Queen and the one who put 'party' in 'party pooper' and things of that nature."

"Wrong phrase there, Rarity. And I couldn't agree more. This party may be different." Twilight forced out, knowing all too well what to expect. She took a glance back before looking half heartidly at Rarity, her uneasiness showing. "I sure hope it is."

"Have no fear Twilight, I have full confidence in Pinkie. These stream of lame parties has to end at some point." Rarity stated opening the envelope with her magic, easily breaking the glued seal without ripping the paper and removing the note within. "Hmmm, what do you know. A themed party, but it does not say exactly what the theme is."

"A themed party? ... Now I'm wondering what she has planned." Twilight turned to look at her place of residence. Gunner and Light Haven were just barely see able in the shadow made by the tree, Gunner speaking in what seemed to be an exaggerated and confident matter, right fore-hoof upon his chest and speaking almost to the sky itself. The library/ home itself didn't seem changed in any way, in fact there was nothing to show that anyone was there. Twilight then turned her attention to her own envelope, opening it and reading the contents. "This isn't even an invitation for me." She stated not giving the note her full attention, and only skimming the words. Her eyes narrowed as her eye caught a strange measurement of an ingredient. "This isn't an invitation, this is sorcery, for spell enhancement, or in this case to allow one to preform a certain spell." She stated with surprise. Rarity gasped.

"But what of all things for?" She questioned.

"I don't know... This is a spell I've never seen before... I can tell it's a type of portal spell, however. One of the pre-great spell breakdown symbols look familiar to me."

Rarity gasped once more. "A symbol? From before the great fall? But what type of a symbol? Is it bad?"

Twilight inspected the small sketching she had recognized closely. The small trapezoid had many intricate lines intersecting one another, small words being readable from the cross sections, a way to confuse the untrained eye. "No, if I'm correct the sign means 'a place of pleasure'... Roughly translated. Knowing the ways they used words in those times, it truly means a place of relaxation, even regeneration maybe. This sign is normally associated with portal spells, as said before."

Rarity stepped over, looking at the back of the note. "There's something on the back, darling."

Quickly flipping it over, a little crude picture of Pinkie sat in the bottom left corner of the page, smiling with her leg extended in a wave. A small caption next to it read 'Meet me at Sugarcube Corner, I have the ingredients. I'll explain what this is for.'

"What do you have planned Pinkie..." Twilight sighed aloud. Rarity simply nodded and looked around once more.

"I'm sorry Darling, I must get cleaned up before the party, don't wish to look like a common slob... No offense." Twilight gently smiled at the remark.

"I don't see why you need to go through so much trouble of cleaning yourself again after getting all the debris from before out not even... An hour ago, I guess." Twilight stated annoyed.

Rarity looked hardly at Twilight, huffing heavily and closing her eyes as she talked through her teeth. "I do not wish to smell like a disaster, no matter what form of social gathering it is."

Twilight rolled her eyes annoyed. "If you insist. When is the party exactly scheduled for?" Twilight questioned as Rarity re-read the letter.

"It says to be ready and willing at 2 in the afternoon. That leaves us close to a half an hour left to get ready. I'm off, ta-ta!" Rarity turned and trotted away to her mostly destroyed home.

Twilight sighed and began walked ahead, seeing the line outside Sugarcube Corner extend around the next intersection. "Ok Pinkie... You better have a good reason for all this." She stated to herself with a stern look upon her face. As she made her way to the entrance of the store, the happy pink pony glanced towards the door.

"Next please!" She yelled as the black Pegasus pony with light blue mane and tail standing in the door frame made his way over to the counter. The next pony took a glance back and saw Twilight, taking a double-take and stepping off to the side.

"After you, Twilight." The mare stated kindly. With a nod Twilight brushed past.

"Thank you." she stepped up the small front steps and into the vision of Pinkie, who jumped with excitement.

"Perfect timing, Twilight! I'll be back with your order sir. Come around to the kitchen!" Pinkie waved and hopped her way to the right and into the kitchen followed closely by Twilight with a light trot.

The large kitchen, complete with 4 separate counters in the middle of the room with 2 sinks, ovens, stoves, pot hanger and dishwasher. The blue walls were lined with it's own counter on the left wall extending completely around onto the wall opposite the door. To the right were the windows allowing more then enough light in. Completely entering the room, however, revealed that just to the right of the door was a pile of mattresses, directly across the room from that was a small boiling pot of water on a stove and a abundance of different herbs, plants, spices, and other ingredients.

Twilight looked rather concerned as she made her way slowly tot he pot. "Now what exactly is all this, Pinkie?"

"It's for the party! Everything is set up, we just need to get there!" Pinkie bounced next to the pot, a large grin plastered on her muzzle. "Do your magic stuff!"

"I don't even know what to do with all this, Pinkie!" Twilight responded. Almost immediately her eyes were filled with blackness as a book laid itself, rather harshly, onto her nose and forehead.

Irritated, Twilight floated the book in front of her, the page it was on depicted everything needed, showing a list of what ingredients go in first with what pre-great spell breakdown incantation and spell to use, and what heat to cook them at.

"Pinkie, half these phrases I can't even read. And if I can't, how did you get to this place? What is this place? … And WHY do we need to throw a party in a place we can't get to by walking?"

"If Zecora can read them, you can! And we are getting to it by walking, you just need to do this stuff!"

"You got Zecora to do this? Where is she now so that we can do this?"

From within the pile of ingredients was a small glow. "Oh Twilight Sparkle, have no fear, I am here, to be of assistance." A voice was heard.

"Ooooooooohhhh, Zecora! I forgot about that necklace thingy you gave me!" Pinkie said, reaching into the pile and grabbing a circular ball attached to a string, within the orb was the face of the old zebra Zecora.

"Precious Pinkie Pie, I hope you did not untie, the knot on the necklace, for that would be reckless." Zecora stated with a small grin.

"Nope! I left it exactly how you had it."

With a nod Zecora glanced over to Twilight. "Very good, I hope everything is understood?"

"I'm afraid not. Most of these phrases and incantations I do not understand, nor can I read them." Twilight stated reading over the book and its many different shapes and lines.

"It is not a hard task, if you needed help all you had to do was ask." Zecora said happily, her disembodied head within the orb disappearing into it's surrounding darkness for a moment. When she reappeared her eyes were not looking at them, but something below her. "I have the page, and hope not to upstage. I will read aloud, just do as I allow."

"Ok... Shouldn't you get back to work, Pinkie?" Twilight asked before they began.

"But I already am!" She happily stated. With a strange glare from Twilight who made her way tot he door, Pinkie looked about the things needed for the spell.

"Come again!" someone yelled from the front counter. The squeaky voice and happy tone was extremely close to Pinkie's, in fact...

Twilight looked around the door frame, sure enough there was Pinkie, waving goodbye to the kind mare who had let her in, the one known as Bon-Bon. With a twitch of the eye, Twilight looked back, and there was Pinkie looking over the ingredients for the spell...

Looking back towards the counter, again there was Pinkie, calling for the next pony to approach.

Twilight took a step back, trying to take this information in.

After failing to comprehend it, she gave up and approached Pinkie, tapping her on the fore-shoulder.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, pointing to the kitchen door causing Pinkie to look that direction.

"Doing what, Twilight?"

"Manning the front counter AND standing here?" With a confused look, Pinkie bounced over and peered into the front, shaking her head.

"You crazy filly, there's no extra me there!" She shouted waving her over. Reluctantly Twilight pranced over and looked, the Pinkie that once stood at the front counter was gone.

"Bu-how-wuuuuuh... I give up..." Twilight mumbled letting her head fall before lazily and unhappily making her way back to the pot across the white tiles. "Let's just get this over with..."

"Okie-dokie-lokie! We're ready Zecora!" Pinkie stated to the necklace she had apparently put on her neck recently.

"Follow the instructions, Twilight Sparkle, the rest should be obvious through deduction." Zecora stated. With a huff Twilight used her magic to lift the first ingredient, reading the book carefully. Crushing the small brittle grass like plant into flakes, she threw them into the pot, raising the temperature.

(Hooray for made up languages!) Without hesitation, Zecora chanted the first incantation. "Gla'ord... Truma pol'rato."

Twilight tapped the pot with her horn, a spark of electrical like magic shooting through it.

Minutes passed, then an hour before finally the last ingredient, the root of a magical tree, was inserted to the pot.

Zecora warned, "Careful, miss Sparkle, this part could do harm."

"Already prepared for that! Pinkie yelled pointing to the pile of mattresses. With a gulp Twilight hesitantly lowered her horn towards the pot. Twitching, unsure and scared of what would happen she finally came into contact with the rather warm pot, a magical force grabbing her and taking her into the air. Her eyes glowed pure white, her mouth hung open in an endless gasp.

Magic surged through her, her mind racing circles trying to comprehend what was happening. She was released with a violent surge of energy throwing her backwards, straight into the mattresses.

Lazily her poked her head free, taking one last heavy gasp of air, her lungs hurting and empty from the explosive like surge.

"I think it worked!" Pinkie shouted from the window as she starred off into the outer world. Her head still whirling from the experience, she stood and stumbled over to Pinkie.

"Now... What was this for?" She questioned as she reached Pinkie's side. With a simple wave of a hoof, Pinkie pointed out what had happened.

Twilight's house was glowing, and quickly growing a crowd. There was no sign of any other pony that was originally there.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO PINKIE?!" Twilight shouted in terror. Her voice cracked with every word, frustration and confusion evident in every syllable.

"I got your house ready for the party, obviously!" She retorted bouncing her way to the door happily.

"What if Spike was in there?!"

"Have no fear, if he was he is now there." The voice of Zecora stated very reassuringly. Twilight slowly calmed herself, taking deep breaths as she slowly caught up with Pinkie, who was now hopping out the door.

The mirror image of the mare was gone, along with the line of ponies.

Twilight continued to run through her thoughts, sorting between the obvious, the unanswered, and the unanswerable. "Why the spell? What exactly did it do?"

"I wanted to test something new, so why not now? And you'll see when we get there!" Pinkie responded. The glow around the tree had stopped now, and the group outside it slowly disbanded, being replaced with Wild Gunner and Light Haven, who emerged from behind the housing.

Gunner waved to the couple with a kind smile as Haven looked about the tree curious.

"I can only assume you had something with what had just occurred to your home, Twilight?" Gunner asked when the group was within range of normal talk.

"I can only assume so, since I don't really know what happened..." Twilight said giving a hard stare to Pinkie who had made her way to the door and was peeking in on her hind legs

"Everything looks good from here!" She stated satisfied to the necklace around her neck.

"Very good. Whenever ready head on in, understood?" Zecora stated once more to Pinkie before they said the goodbyes.

"Who is she talking to?" Gunner asked as Haven trotted over, the look of curiosity never leaving her expression.

"Old friend of ours, and they planned something for a party..." Twilight stated annoyed, only thinking of what could have been done within the magic used.

"A party? You mean the one for today? Our party?" Gunner questioned now also confused pointing between himself and Haven.

"This party is for you?" Twilight added only adding to the trio's confusion more.

"Everything's ready, I'll go get everypony!" Pinkie said preparing herself for her first hop before stopping herself. Looking up she saw Rarity and Applejack already approaching, Fluttershy hovering slightly above them.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie shouted in delight waving as they approached. Rarity greeted her with a kind hug, Applejack gave her a nod and Fluttershy a reluctant wave. "You guys ready?! Where's Dashie?"

"Rainbow Dash won't make it, says she has important business to take care of." Rarity told her with a slight nod. "And I am prepared, what is this 'themed party' of yours?"

"You'll see! Let's head outside!" Pinkie shouted turning around and nodding to Twilight. "Open the door please, Miss Sparkle?"

Rubbing her head in confusion, Applejack looked around. "Buh Pinkeh... We are outside..."

"I know we are, but I mean outside there and not here!"

Without hesitation, Twilight opened her front door. With mouths agape, the group of ponies starred in awe as the swirling mass of colors replacing the inside the library bulged forwards, locking the door in place and making in unmovable. Pinkie looked about the barrage of colors smiling every second.

"It's fine! Let's go!" Pinkie made an elegant hop into the mass. It caved in slightly, like a slab of gelatin being smacked with a stick. Bouncing back into its original shape, the looming and bright, and newly discovered, gelatin like substance started to swirl with it's random shades of colors once more.

Applejack looked about at her friends. "Don' tell meh Ah will have to be the next volunteer..." She stated stepping up to the mass, gently raising a hoof up and tapping it.

It shook, making a strange 'bloinking' sound. Pushing into the mass, Applejack slowly disappeared into the shaking, moving substance.

"Me next, me next!" Light Haven bounced. Gunner stepped forwards and opened his muzzle as if to protest, but before he could the filly stuck a hoof into the mass, the blob losing all color as she did. "Oooohhh, it's really cold..." She stated before pushing her way through and out of sight."

-0-

_**Finally done, and on a bit of a large cliffhanger. LONG CHAPTER IS LONG!**_

_**RUSH STORY IS RUSHED!  
>STEREOTYPES ARE STEREOTYPE!<strong>_

_**STUPID IS STUPID!**_

_**FD,FM up next. Finally.**_


End file.
